The things we never said
by SmittenKitten143
Summary: The powerpuff girls pick up day jobs to pay for rent now that the villains of townsville have all either been defeated or retired. But how will they cope when they found out that a certain group of boys has put evil on the back burner for more normal lives? Blues, Reds, Greens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey ladies and gents! I am posting another story as promised. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. I may not update as often as I did on my other one! READ AND REVIEW**

Blossom~

I pulled my pink hair back into a bow and tied it with a satin pink ribbon. This was my first day of real work. All of the monsters and overpowered villains have been long gone. I checked my self over and made sure there were no wrinkles in my pencil skirt and light pink blouse. I gave myself a weak smile as a pep talk and clacked out of the door. I walked to work, since it was only about a mile or so away. The city looked different when you were walking through it, at least compared to my normal bird's eye view. I was used to flying everywhere but I couldn't mess up my hair. I opened the door and was greeted with a familiar face, Robin. Robin was my old next door neighbor when we were kids. I had run into her a year or so ago when this place was being robbed. Everyone loved to rob the banks in Townsville. But that was all water under the bridge now.

"Oh Blossom I am so glad you decided to work here. You are going to love being an FSA!" Robin half squealed as she lead me over to my desk, "How was training? Did you have a hard time? I bet not you're so smart Blossom!"

I laughed as I set my purse down underneath my desk.

"It wasn't too bad." I lied, it was easy and I was going to be able to do this job with my eyes closed.

"Well good. Lunch is at noon. We still do lunches the old way and close the branch for an hour!" Robin said before answering the phone.

I had opened four accounts, and solved three people's financial "crisis" before lunch. I stretched in my chair and watched as Robin turned on the charm and convinced them to have a meeting with a loan officer. The building here was two stories. Financial Service Advisors and Tellers were on the bottom floor and the top floor was loans and mortgages. I yawned and glanced at the clock, it was 11:59, I noticed all of the tellers counting their tills quickly while one made their way from behind the counter.

"Is it noon yet?" She asked me, I glanced at the clock and nodded. She sashayed to the door and locked it swiftly, flipping the sign to 'Out to lunch, will return at 1.' I am honestly surprised that they even still stuck to this old way; they were losing a whole hour's worth of business. I stretched in my chair as Robin gathered her things.

"Did you pack your lunch?" She asked holding up her powerpuff girl lunch box. I laughed to myself, it was a promotion my sisters and I did when we were seven and then again when we were thirteen. Robin had the thirteen year old addition. I was in the center, my hair in a long tight pony tail, standing tall and looking assertive. Bubbles was holding a puppy to the left of me and cooing at it. Her pig tails were long and shined like the sun. Buttercup was to the right, looking pissed off as ever. Her arms were crossed and her lip ring was more noticeable with her snarl. Her hair cut in that short pixie style.

"No I hadn't thought about packing my lunch." I said eyeing her lunch box, she noticed and giggled.

"Not only are my old friends on it but my idols too. It's a good lunch box I love it." She said winking at me, "Well get some food and come back soon!"

I slung my purse over my shoulder and stepped out of the side door. I walked towards a good vegan place and ordered my favorite veggie burger. Bubbles had really gotten me into vegan food while Buttercup made fun of my 'priss pants' burger. I still love meat but nothing beat this black bean burger. We all had sister dates, Buttercup and myself or Bubbles and myself or just Bubbles and Buttercup but mostly all three. Bubbles took me here years ago and I was nervous I wouldn't like anything but the cute waiter suggested the burger and since then I've been in love. With the burger I mean, I don't have time for a love life.

I returned to the bank and froze. I panicked for a moment remembering that Robin hadn't told what the code was to the break room. I used my detective skills and noticed three worn digits. I was lucky that I got the order correct on the first try and slipped into the back. I found the break room no problem. It was nice to be able to sit down with other women and just talk. I didn't have many friends growing up aside from my sisters, we had a lot of stuff to fight. The girls around me were talking about how cute some of the loan officers were. I ignored them and watched Robin shine among these ladies. She wasn't this confident when we were kids, I took her under my wing and it was really nice to see her turn into such a woman. I beamed to myself and sent a text to my sisters.

Bloss :First day is great. Miss you guys, dinner tomorrow?

BC: Can't really busy with work.

Bub: We live in the same complex Bloss so of course soon. Really you can't meet us?

BC: Gotta pay rent.

I sighed, Buttercup didn't live in the same complex and she never did tell me why she moved out but I know she was being price gouged but she said I wouldn't understand. I put my phone away and listened to the girls talk about their sex lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles~

During the summer I had two jobs. Lifeguarding and cutting hair. I did the lifeguarding job with Buttercup until we were 18 and I started making more money with hair. Buttercup and I started working when we were sixteen while Blossom sat at home studying. She said she needed to be readily available for Mayor. As we grew older he needed us less and less. I was sitting at the bar on one of my off days. Cutting hair was paying the bills but I was going to need extra money to pay for my fashion needs and social life. I sipped on one of Buttercup's specialty drinks and sulked.

"What's your damage Bub? Is it this Eric bitch?" She asked setting down a shot for me, "Do I need to kick his ass?"

I laughed, I had had more than my fair share of heart break.

"No I dumped him a long time ago."

"Good. He seemed like a leech. Go dance. You're getting your sulk all over my clean bar." She teased wiping around me with a wet rag. I laughed louder.

"Maybe." I said, tipping my drink back.

"Dance or I 86 you." She said, looking me dead in the eye. She moved on down the bar to poor some guys some beer and shots.

I stood and made my way through the crowd. The only reason this crowd was even here was because of Buttercup. The DJ was okay but nothing special. Some people stared at me. Recognizing me even in their drunken stupor. I ignored them and let the music flow through me. It would be nice if they had live music or hell even played some house music. I started dancing with an older guy. He had to be in his upper 30s but he was cute enough. Light brown hair and golden green hazel eyes. He smiled at me and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. Maybe I could make it work with this guy. Maybe I could be a sugar baby and not tell my sisters. We danced half the night away before he finally touched me. He encircled me with his eyes and whispered in my ear.

"You'd make a great server here." He whispered.

"What the hell?" I asked pushing him away from me. Who the fuck was this guy. He shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's just I see how all these men are captivated by you. You'd make really good tips. Bring in business. I hear you can speak all the languages, even sing." He said matter of fact. I glared at him but he pointed around. I glanced over the crowd and the high-top tables. All he men at the bar were mesmerized by Buttercup while the rest of the men were staring at me. My mouth made a small o.

"I think you should give it a shot. Want to start tomorrow? Your sister has already built the place up a lot. You'll bring in tons of people and more people means more tips. For the both of you."

And that is how I got the waitress job at Slippy G's. On Saturdays I would sing and throngs of people would come from all over Townsville. Which made me love this job even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup~

Being totally trashed was how I spent most of my nights. There was just a huge emptiness I couldn't fill lately and the only thing that did fill it was alcohol. The bar tender here sucked though. He was too light handed and over charged. He thought he was cute and that his stupid wink was going to get him tips. I was on l was on my sixth bottle of rum.

"Let me get another bottle." I said. I had just gotten done dancing. The DJ was okay but most of these people are here because they heard a Powerpuff girl was here. I partied a lot and was currently using my fake ID.

"Even for a super human you have to be feeling it by now. I'm 86ing you. You're done."

"Well you're a joke. You make piss water for drinks." I hissed and went behind the bar and made three drinks on the spot.

"Oh what are those?" A man down the bar asked.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." I slurred. Blossom's was a tropical drink. It was a pink sunset garnished with a pineapple. Grenadine, pineapple juice, splash of fruit punch, vodka, and rum. Bubbles was sky blue. Blue raspberry liquor, rum, splash of lime juice and topped off with sprite. Mine was a shot, green like a granny smith apple. Vodka, Rum, and Green apple liquor. His girlfriend pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Omg this is going on insta. Can I get a Blossom?" She asked, her fingers flying across her screen.

"I want a Buttercup." The man said, he down it, "Damn that can knock you out."

I laughed.

"Kinda like me." I said winking and he laughed too.

"I want three Bubbles, My friends are going to love this."

I made the drinks and it took me a moment to notice the hand that grasped my arm. The man pulled me a step back away from the customers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Breathing life into this dump." I spat. I crossed my arms and sobered up some. Which sucked I spent a lot of money to get this toasted.

"Wow. You sure as hell are rude. Is this ID even real?" He said holding it up.

"How did you get that? Who the fuck are you anyway?" I hissed snatching my ID.

"I am Greg, the owner who is kicking you out. I can't believe Josh is that fucking dumb." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I knew I shouldn't have kept this place open for my brother."

"Well, I guess I better leave before you call the cops. I can't really get in trouble with my parole and all." I said turning to leave from behind the bar. Throngs of people started flooding into the run down bar. People were lining up at the bar.

"This is the place that was tagged for that drink? It's doesn't look so hot."

"Look Brittany raved about how this was the best drink she ever had. Give it a chance Barb."

"Can I get one of each?"

"I want to try the Buttercup. Shit looks delish."

Greg stared at me, dumbfounded that about a hundred people walked in here.

"Didn't you just post that?" I asked the girlfriend.

"Yea. I'm kinda internet famous." She said, sipping her Blossom drink down, "May I have another?"

"Look girl you can stay and work for tips. If cops come in you aren't the bar tender. You're the bouncer got it?" Greg whispered darkly.

"Okay who's next?"

That night I had made 300 dollars in tips alone. Tons of people came in over the next few weeks and Slippy G's was a hit among the middle class income. This bar was in a rough part of town, so it wasn't doing so well. I should know I lived up the street from it.

That was about a year ago. My sister, Bubbles of course has been working here for six months and loves it. We make about 400 dollars a night now. Which helped me pay my sky high rent. My life was finally looking up and I might be able to drop one of my three jobs. That was until I saw a certain Rowdyruff boy walk through the front door. He had a guitar slung across his back. It was armature night. The air around me heated up and I scanned the bar for Greg.

"Hey Buttercup, can I get a Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

I stopped scanning the bar and focused on the customer in front of me. I had lost the Ruff in the crowd and started reaching for the Fireball.

"Sure thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles~

Tonight was armature night which meant the dance floor was going to be filled with tables. More tables meant more food, more drinks and more tips. I came out of the kitchen to see the third act setting up. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. I knew this boy, very well actually. It was weird seeing Boomer. He looked so different from when we were kids. His hair was long on the top and faded on the sides. It was swept back and looked really good. His lip was pierced and he had a guitar case with him. I couldn't get over the feeling that seeing him gave me. Such a feeling that I dropped my order for table three, which was going to cost me if I didn't turn on the extra Bubble charm. My palms were a little sweaty and my heart was racing. He just looked so different. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, where the arm pit holes went down to mid rib cage. His arms were well sculpted and became taunt as he pulled his guitar from the case.

"This one goes out to a very special lady. She's been in and out of my life, she doesn't realize how deeply I feel for her." Boomer said into the mic. His voice was deeper than I remember, velvety still but different now…sexy. All the women in the bar went aww and asked for Buttercup's new drink that was out for Valentine's Day. The heartbreaker, it was cherry juice, passion fruit juice, lime juice, vodka and sprite. Greg thought it would be a good idea to make the day before Valentine's day single night. The place was packed. He played a love song he wrote. It was actually really sweet, it talked about how he missed the girl, missed seeing her, hearing her voice. Like I said sweet. Table five needed more heartbreakers.

"Hey Bc can I get six of the special." I said, barely taking my eyes off Boomer.

"Tell me it's not fucking weird to see him. Didn't they move?" Buttercup hissed, keeping her eyes on him too.

"Do you think he's going to…."I looked eyes with my sister, "do something?"

She rolled her and made a _tsk_ sound.

"You and I both know he's mild mannered. It's Butch we would have to watch." She said, something changed in her eyes when she said his name. I moved my face down to see her eyes again and she shot me a glare.

"What are you falling for Boomer? I saw you drop that tray." She said, placing the drinks on my tray.

"No, I was shocked to see him. You know I do have fighting instincts." I retorted but she just laughed loudly.

"Sure you do Bubbles." She said giggling and walked to the other end of the bar.

Boomer~

When I saw Buttercup behind the bar I almost didn't go up on stage. I was afraid she was going to storm up here and kick my ass. Butch had scars from run-ins with her and he was the toughest guy I knew. I heard about this bar on BarBrittany's insta and fbook. I originally followed her cause she had nice tits in a bikini but then she kept posting about this bar and how they had all sorts of events. I thought Slippy G's was a dump of a bar, where only bikers and criminals went. Turns out it's a good place to start playing at. I loved to play but this was my first time in front of such a huge crowd. There had to be over two hundred people in here. I swallowed and sat on the stool and reached for my guitar. Then I saw her soft blonde head, Bubbles. I would never picture Bubbles here and yet there she was rushing back to the kitchen. Her ass looked really good in those tight black jeans. I smirked and picked up my guitar. When I looked up again her tray was on the ground.

"This one goes out to a very special lady. She's been in and out of my life, she doesn't realize how deeply I feel for her." I said, locking eyes with her. I was going to play this song anyway but having the girl who inspired the song here was even better. I couldn't lock eyes with her the whole time like I wanted to I kept the gaze of several drunk women who swooned and placed money in a jar that was on the table I played two songs and said my thanks to the gorgeous ladies. At the end of my set a peppery haired man collected the money and handed it to me. He stood next to me as I packed up my things.

"I think you should start playing her regularly." He said with a smirk, "You'll make good business and business means money. I know you can DJ too. I've seen you on BarBrittany."

"Wow you did your research." I chuckled.

"No, Brit is a regular here and always shows me different DJ's. She hates the one we have." He laughed, "A perk could be free drinks. That's if my bar keep can stop glaring at you."

His eyes went to the bar but I didn't need to follow them. I could feel her jade eyes boring into me.

"Can you promise to keep her from killing me?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"If she wanted to kill you, I think she would have done it by now." The man said.

I dared a glace and saw Buttercup laughing with Bubbles. I could hear Bubbles laugh over the other performer and the crowd. Her laugh was high pitched and soft, I smiled. I would be hearing that laugh all the time if I accepted.

"Sure. I'll be your DJ and live performer every now and again." I said shaking his hand firmly.

Brick~

I knew that pink bow anywhere. I can't believe she was working for Townsville and Trust too and wearing fucking bow! I was a mortgage/loan lender on the top floor. I went into the hallway to get some water from the break room and did a double take when I saw an auburn haired girl sitting next to Robin. From the top floor hall way you can see the lobby and teller line below. I didn't know that Blossom could do anything but read and fight crime. I had just moved back here with my brothers to aid our father Mojo. He was deathly sick and I felt we owed him something. He did help me get out of our other Father's possession. I bit back a curse and stormed towards the branch manager's office down the hall.

"Ah Mr. Mojo, Did you close that deal with Hiroshima? I know he is a difficult client…" Mrs. Young started but I cut her off.

"I emailed you about it an hour ago. Yes I closed the deal and convinced him to buy a piece of land for his upcoming business. What is that red headed girl doing here?"

"Attitude as always. Have a seat Brick." She said sternly and I hesitated, "Now."

I sat and crossed my arms.

"Blossom is underqualified for that job but insisted she start off easy. Something she could leave and fight crime if she had too. Now Mr. Mojo I hired you despite your background because you were an excellent salesman, I know that one Powerpuff is not going to affect your work is it?" She asked folding her hands on her desk. Her hazel eyes looking me straight into my red ones. I sighed and let my pout go.

"No ma'am it is not."

"Good. I knew eventually you would notice her but she's already been here for five months." Mrs. Young said picked up another folder, she handed it to me.

"Five months?" I asked, grabbing the folder from her hands.

"Yes. That's what I said." She placed her glasses on and read something on her screen. I stared down at the thick folder in my hands. Cursing my brothers for having worse records than my own. Boomer was too stupid to do anything and Butch was too rough. I stood and walked to the hall way. I stared down from the windows for a moment. My eyes boring into the beautiful red head. The lead teller at the line waved at me and I turned back towards my office.

Butch~

I had heard about this awesome tattoo shop on insta. This tattoo artist seemed to be all over and used Magnesium based alloys in his needles. The same shit that was in Professors and Mojo's needles. Which meant it could pierce my skin. His art was dope and I had a special request. I needed to get some of my own touched up. I walked in downtown Townsville until I came across the "Needle Nose" sign. I opened the door to see none other than her. Her raven hair was shoulder length and seemed to be dip dyed an emerald green. Her combat boots were resting on the desk and she played with her phone. Her legs looked damn good in those tight black jeans. She played with her lip ring unconsciously and then glanced my way once she heard the door shut. She stood quickly once she saw it was me and formed an energy ball.

"Woah woah. I'm not here to fight Butterbabe." I purred but she stepped closer.

"I've seen enough ruff's lately." She hissed out.

"Ruffs?" A guy exclaimed and came running from the back, "No fucking way!"

He circled me like a vulture did road kill on the highway.

"Yes fucking way." Buttercup sighed out and let her ball fade away, "What are you in here for?"

I rolled up the sleeve on my left arm.

"Need this touched up." I said pointing to a black panther, the deep green eyes had been faded out for a while.

"How…?" She said getting closer as the other guy ran towards. She squinted.

"It looks a few years old. I never saw this on you." She hissed out.

"Well I tattooed myself after we left." I shrugged, her eyes lingered down the rest of my work. I quickly pulled my sleeve down and covered the inside of my wrist.

"Wait I wasn't done looking." She said stepping closer and I could smell her shampoo. Coconuts and a hint of mint. Thankfully Vulture dude returned with two other guys who looked just like him. They surrounded me.

"I told you. I fucking told you he was here." He said, he was wearing green.

"Wow shit wow. Where are your brothers?" The tattoo artist asked. Him I had seen. I recognized his tattoo on his arm.

"Brick is at work and who the hell knows with Boomer." I said, "So can I get you to touch up some work and do me another piece? I can't get my right arm. I'm right handed."

He seemed to be awestruck for a moment they all did. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well Butch you might as well know. These three are triplets and obsessed with the Rowdyruff boys. This is Brad, Brent, and Bentley." She said pointing at each one, "Guess which is you."

"What?" I asked confused and then they all showed me their tattoos. Brad had the dumbest of the dumb on his inner arm, Brent had Berserker across his chest and Bentley had The Baron of Badness on his back. I actually never would have guess. They seemed to be the opposite of who they chose as their idol. Brad was the tattoo artist I wanted, now I was beginning to wonder.

"Why would you want to be Boomer?" I asked laughing, "Or Brick?"

They looked offended for a moment and then laughed.

"I don't know man. I saw him on TV and I thought Boomer was so cool and care free!" Brad said.

"I liked how focused Brick was." Brent offered.

"Dude you were so fucking cool bashing people's faces in. I wish I had the guts to do that." Bentley said, feeling up my arms. Oh I see now. They picked what they lacked. I could already tell that Brent was the air head, Bentley the softy and Brad thought way too much for his own good. I glanced over at Buttercup who was smiling and shaking her head at them. It was weird seeing her smile like that. Like a dotting mom or something.

"So about this other sleeve what did you want to get done?"

"Surprise me." I said, keeping my eyes on Buttercup who was talking with the other two boys. She laughed her deep throaty laugh. I loved that laugh and how infectious it was. I used to hate it when we were younger, it used to mock me then. The boys returned to the back and Buttercup shed her jacket. She turned to hang it up on the rack next to her desk and I saw her tiger on her back. It was outlined and the only color was the jade green eyes, looking at me like she did before a fight.

"Wow when did you get that?" I asked aloud. She turned and smirked.

"16. I told Brad I could get Boomer's hat if he did it for me." She said sitting, typing on the computer.

"What? How old is he?"

"Brad? About 25. So four years older than us." She shrugged.

"Is that your only one sweetheart?" I asked winking and her eyes grew dark, "Oh lighten up. I'm just trying to catch up with you."

She snorted.

"Sure, 'catching up'." She laughed and continued up her work.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom~

I was really loving the bank. It was easy, it helped me save more money, and I was making friends. Robin was begging me to go to the bar this Friday. It was the one Buttercup and Bubbles worked at. It seemed a little sketchy but my sisters and I could fight anyone. I told Robin I would go but I was beginning to rethink it. I looked myself over in my pink crop top and tight black shorts. Part of my tattoo was stick out from under my shirt. Buttercup convinced me that I would love to have my favorite piece of art tattooed on me and she was right. Cherry blossoms in bloom. I stuck my cellphone into my pocket and stepped outside of my apartment complex. I flew to the bar that was half way across town and enjoyed the cool early summer night. The air whipping through my hair and licking my face was worth the knots to come. I landed with a clack from my heels as I stared up at the front of the bar. I sighed out my nervousness and pulled open the door. The music was blaring and the dance floor was live. I quickly scanned the bar for my sisters and rushed for Buttercup.

"Hey Bloss, Have a Blossom." She said setting down a gorgeous sunset pink drink.

"Wow so this is one of the infamous drinks?" I asked sipping it. Damn it was good and strong, "Can you making it lighter next time? You know I'm not a vet like you."

"Okay will do." She said laughing, "Love the crop top. I'm surprised you're wearing it."

"Wow well I could say the same about your outfit."

She winked at me, pointed to the dance floor and then moved her way down the bar to flirt with this total Buttercup type. He was tall, well-toned and looked like he could kick anyone's ass here. I was sure I had seen her with him before and took a mental note to ask Bubbles about him.

"Blossom omg you made it!" Robin squealed as she squeezed me tight, "You look hot as hell!"

"Thanks you too." I laughed. Robin was wearing a skin tight mini dress that hugged every curve right. Robin and I danced for most of the night. Buttercup was still making my drinks strong and I finally ran into Bubbles. She was wearing short sky blue shorts and a crop top that showed off her belly button ring.

"Are you off or…"I slurred.

"Working, it's 'casual' Friday which means we can wear what we party in."

"Oh so that's why Buttercup looks killer too! Speaking of BC who is that guy?"

"Oh he's kinda her friends with benefits I think?" Bubbles said shrugging, she was swaying to the beat while talking with me. Well more like yelling.

"Hey the DJ here is really good who is he?" I asked but the lights were too bright on stage.

"You don't want to know." She giggled and moved her way through the crowd to a calling customer. That's when I caught glimpse of someone who almost made me sober up. He was dancing with girls and looking at them with a gaze only he could use. Making you seem like important prey, a deadly smile played on his lips. He was tall, muscular and had dark raven hair.

Buttercup~

"Hey bar keep can I get some help?" A guy asked at the other end of the bar. I sighed before pouring Xavier another Buttercup.

"I just can't get enough of green lately." Xavier said, in that deep tone.

"I'll be right back babe." I winked. I sashayed to the other end of the bar. I turned my head at the last second

"What can I get…..?" I asked but then noticed it was Butch. He was smirking that stupid sexy ass smirk. I had just stopped thinking about how he came into the tattoo shop, how that must have meant something. I snarled, I hated how he always made my stomach flip when I saw him.

"I would love to get my mouth on a Buttercup." He purred, his eyes glazed from something other than alcohol. I slammed the triple shot on the bar angrily, I crossed my arms suddenly feeling self-conscious. He looked me in the eyes for a long time before bringing the shot to his lips. He downed it and set the glass on the bar gently.

"I wonder if the real one is just as surprisingly sweet." He said biting his lip, "I like this top. It shows your abs off nicely."

I glared at him harshly. He must just be playing with me. Butch and I decided a long time ago that we wouldn't work out. Yet I was still a little caught up in him. I couldn't let him know.

Butch~

Buttercup looked damn good in those shorts and the scalloped lace shirt. You could see right through the lace and see her bralette that her tits were a little too big for. Part of them popping over the top. After dancing I sat at the bar for a long time. I didn't realize she worked here, so it was a pleasant surprise to see her. I watched her shoulder and back muscled contract as she reached for a bottle on the top shelf. I watched her laugh her infectious laugh as she shared shots with customers. Her abs were so well defined and her legs, god her legs were amazing. Buttercup was a different kind of sexy than her sisters. She was a toned girl with a tight rounded ass, she had harsher features but rocked them. I was just enjoying the view until I saw her talking with some scrub. Her talking to him wasn't really the problem but I hated how she was looking at him. Half bedroom eyes half love me eyes. I growled and called her over to me.

"What can I get.." She started out with the sweetest tone but then it turned sour.

After she slammed down my shot she crossed her arms and was thinking about something. I could always tell when she was thinking, she would play with her lip ring furiously. I could only imagine what that tongue could do.

"So you work here too?" I asked, sliding my shot glass towards her, hinting for another. She set down three and fixed a glare.

"What's it to ya?" Her famous defensive question.

"Just curious is all Butterbabe." I said downing my last shot, "This are quite good. Are you going to make the ruffs drinks too?"

"Hell no." She said, locking my gaze. All determination and intimidation. That guy from the other end of the bar was staring, giving me the evil eye. Xavier I think his name was.

"Oh you know the triple Bs would love it." I chuckled, I was very disappointed that my appointment was on one of her off days. She probably did that on purpose but I did get to see a sexy teal haired girl who was down to fuck. Not as sexy as my Butterbabe though. She scoffed.

"They haven't been in this bar for months." She hissed at me, her eyes lingering on the dance floor, "That mixed girl you left on the dance floor is a heart breaker."

"How would you know?" I asked, tapping my shot glasses.

"I dated her for a bit. She's not in it for long term." She said crossing her arms, tonguing her lip ring.

"What? No way you're bi!" I teased, but I could see her wrapped up in that sexy caramel skin.

"Ha. Ha." She said dryly.

"Bar keep!" Xavier called, raising his glass, "I think I need some attention."

He and I locked eyes and when Buttercup turned back I took my thumb and slowly slid it across my throat. She noted Xavier's face and turned towards me. I shrugged but she still got in my face.

"Behave." She hissed, our noses brushing.

"Only if you misbehave." I purred, but she snarled. After a long stare down she moved toward the other end of the bar. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see a man who had salt and pepper hair.

"I've got a job for you, if you're willing to take my offer."

"Yea what is it?" I asked, snagging a bottle of Vodka from behind the bar.

"Want to be security around here? A perk is dancing and free alcohol." He said smiling, his smile meeting his eyes.

"Ya sure you want me?" I snickered and downed the bottle, "I'll put you out of business."

"Yes I am sure. I know your intimidation factor will bring in the high end crowd who is too scared to come in. It's hard for Buttercup to tend the bar and the riff raff."

With that I laughed and he continued to smile his slick smile. This dude had a good way with words and must have been a con at one point. I respected a man who knew what was good for business.

"Of course Buttercup will keep you in check with the booze. You can't be totally shit faced. So do you accept or not?"

I stared at Buttercup a long moment with hungry eyes. I watched her bend over for a cup on a lower shelf. I licked my lips and relished the thought of seeing her almost nightly.

"I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Guys! I am so sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I have been working on school and my etsy shop! I need to bring in that money and sadly writing doesn't do that yet ladies and gents! Please r &r or not that's cool too at least you're reading it!**

Brick~

Every day I would catch myself staring down at the auburn haired girl with the pink bow. I know a frown was fixed upon my face every time because Jackie, the lead teller, would email me with hearts and ask me if I was alright. I ignored every single one. Today I was sitting at my desk, staring out into the hall way. I clinched my jaw and told myself I wasn't going to brood over her just because. Blossom always had this weird effect on me. I was always drawn to her no matter how much she pissed me off. Her voice was soothing and her skin was so soft and supple. So I could only imagine what her breast feel like. I blush at the thought and speed read through the files I have been neglecting all month. All the customers were going to be easy to convince and I still had some time to bullshit. I glanced at the calendar on the wall and feel a little relived that it's the beginning of summer. I needed to get out of this office early today, I couldn't stand the thought of staring down into that lobby anymore. I decide it's time to check up on my brothers.

Brick: 'Butch, Boomer. Dinner tonight at 7. The usual.'

Butch, Boomer: 'No can do. Working tonight.'

Boomer: 'Sat?'

Butch: 'Depends….'

Brick: 'Working?!'

Brick: 'When the fuck did you guys get jobs? That work at the same time?'

I stared down at my phone furiously as I awaited their answers. It was about three o clock and there was no way Butch got a job anywhere with as many times as he was locked up.

Butch: 'Last month. You never stopped by my house.'

Boomer: 'Shit can I actually come see your house now?'

Brick: 'Last month?! D: What do you guys do? I'll stop by your new digs when I have time. Again I ask you dumbasses this weekend?'

Boomer: I'm a DJ SlippyG's Butch is the bouncer.'

Butch: 'Quit blowing up my phone I am trying to get into this fine piece of ass. Catch up this weekend.'

With that I slam my phone on the desk and groan outwardly. No fucking way they got hired. That place was a dump not to mention the guy who used to run that bar got murdered. I was going to have to check this place out real soon. My brothers were up to no good.

Bubbles~

It had been a few months of working with Boomer and Butch; I would be lying if I said I hated working with them. Boomer was an awesome DJ, people were begging to stay after closing now that we had both good alcohol and hot beats. Greg was right about Butch, having a guy like him as a bouncer was bringing in the high end crowd that loved BarBrit but was too scared to come here. So BC and I were making bank, so much so I was really considering going part time at the salon or quit all together. Butch mostly mingled on the dance floor, he danced but his eyes were sharp. He was becoming like a brother to me, I really liked how he looks out for Buttercup and I. A customer had grabbed my ass while I was walking by and told him that he could look but not touch. Butch didn't even give him a chance to "redeem" himself. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the curb. 'You don't touch ladies without their permission. Especially ones that can kill.' Is what he said. It made me laugh and I heard Boomer thank Butch later. Boomer would come onto the dance floor on my 20 minute breaks and make me dance with him but I think my favorite part was after we closed we all sat down to a very late dinner at a booth in the back. The chef would cook up a bunch of food just before closing for us to eat. The kitchen crew would eat in the back mostly. It was nice to actually sit down and share meals, feel like a family for once. My sisters and I were all too busy to meet up anymore, it made me sad. We use to be inseparable but now…

"What's eating you?" Boomer asked, nudging me with his foot. I glanced up at him and he gave me a concerned look. I looked down and pushed around some of my lettuce. I was worried about liking Boomer so much, about enjoying the Ruffs' company. Buttercup still bickered with Butch, and often did bets with him and Boomer but I know Blossom would not approve of loving one of them.

"Nothing is eating me. I'm just tired. It's been a long night." I forced a smile on my face but Buttercup side eyed me, which meant I would be followed home tonight to be talked to.

"Are you guys ready for Memorial Day weekend?" Buttercup asked, changing the subject for my sake, "it starts tomorrow and it's going to be packed."

"Nothing we can't handle Butterbabe." Butch winked and Buttercup rolled her eyes. I could still feel Boomer looking at me, "What about you Boom? Gonna need a pick me up?"

Boomer shot Butch a dangerous look.

"A pick me up?" I hissed out, I didn't realize Boomer needed any sort of drugs.

"It's not what you think…"

"Then what am I thinking?"

"That Butch is an asshole who has no idea what he is saying." Boomer said nudging Butch extra hard.

Butch laughed until Buttercup sent him a nasty glare and a kick under the table. He sneered and looked down.

"Well I'm going to smoke." He announced, floating out of the inside of the booth.

"Bad for your lungs." Buttercup state, staring him down over the rim of her glass.

"No worse than all that alcohol for your liver. Plus we both know how indestructible we are." Butch hissed before floating out the door. Buttercup rolled her eyes and downed her drink.

The tension between Boomer and I had melted and moved to Buttercup. I never could stay mad at Boomer long. Not even when we were younger, we would half-heartedly fight until we got into middle school. That's when we would fake every fight, Boomer would throw me a few miles away so we could have alone time to talk. He and I would text into the wee hours of the night too.

"Come on Bub, Let's go." Buttercup said, floating out of the booth as well. I got up o follow but Boomer grabbed my wrist.

"You know he is just trying to piss us off right? You know how Butch likes to fuck with people's emotions." He said, his grip softening, "Especially when things aren't working out for him."

I followed his eyes to Buttercup and watched her disappear through the front door. Things weren't going Butch's way?

"Bub?" Boomer asked, squeezing now.

"Yes I remember." I said, he slipped his hand down to mine and kissed my knuckles.

"Until next time princess."

The night air was cool but in that refreshing way that a summer night is. Buttercup always insisted on walking me home. Though I could handle my own but I understood why. Ever since that day I could understand. She and I hid things from Blossom as of late, we both had secrets we were going to take to our graves.

"So what's going on air head?" Buttercup asked, slipping her cellphone into her back pocket.

"Nothing but space." I giggled.

"Come on for real." This time Buttercup's voice was laced with concern. Something she did not show often. Since we did hide so many secrets from Blossom, she was probably worried something was eating me too. Like that accident ate at her until I finally trapped her in her apartment and made her tell me why she moved out of our complex into such a shitty one. Why she was gone for months at a tie. Little did I know the weight of my questions. I sighed out and placed my hands behind my back.

"Just worried about these new feelings."

"Oh you mean you and Boom?" Buttercup asked, sounding a little relieved to my surprise. Normally she is not for me having a love life.

"How did you know?"

"Well for starters I'm not blind. I see you guys dancing all the time." She laughed, "And secondly Boomer told me how much he liked you when you were off. He was a little tipsy, we were playing truth or dare cause it was slow."

"Slow?" I asked, "I didn't realize you guys were so buddy buddy."

"What are you jealous?" She teased, "What about you and Butch? He seems to jump to your rescue a lot."

"What are _you_ jealous?" I teased back, she scowled.

"No he's trash. So back to you, why are you so worried about liking Boom? Or loving him or whatever the hell stage you're at."

"Mostly I know our 'leaders' won't like it. Blossom will hate it." I said looking towards the sky and for a second I thought I saw a dark blue streak over head. Buttercup kept a cool expression. She was always hard to read, except when she was angry of course. Finally she shrugged.

"Who says we have to listen to her anymore? We are adults aren't we?" She asked placing her hands behind her head, "Plus when was the last time we actually had to fight anything? If the boys were up to something they would have done it by now."

We were already standing outside of my apartment complex and Buttercup waited for me to open the door to the lobby.

"Hey, who walks you home?" I asked, never realizing until now.

"No one." She said as she walked away.

"What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing the back of my head. I was lying in a three foot crater thanks to Boomer.

"Sorry." He said landing beside me meekly, his hair hiding his face. I couldn't understand what his problem was. I peeked under his hair to see his eyes, they were blood shot.

"Hey…" I said softly, "What's wrong? Are you nervous for our second year in high school? About telling Brick about us?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at the ground. We had been dating for most of the summer and our sophomore year was going to start next week. We had several classes together and I was really excited for it. I think Buttercup knew about us but was going to let me tell Blossom myself. I was dreading the thought of it. Blossom and Brick hated that we hung out outside of fighting, they said we were distracted.

"No Bubbles, it's not that." Boomer whispered.

"Then what is it?" I giggled, "Was it our big kiss?"

"NO BUBBLES. GOD DAMN HOW ARE YOU SO BLIND?" He roared, "WE ARE MOVING BUBBLES! BUTCH AND BRICK HAVE BEEN HINTING AT IT FOR THE LAST THREE FIGHTS! You are so fucking naïve."

I felt my heart break in half and then sink into my stomach. My eyes burned as I pushed myself off of the ground and rocketed into the atmosphere. How could he have said that?

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Uuuuuuugggghhhh. At leat my alarm was ruining a nightmare this time. I glanced at my phone and saw a missed call and lots of texts from Blossom. It was barely noon.

Bloss: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE.

Bloss: LIKE IS THIS EVEN REAL LIFE?!

BC: Woah thanks for blowing up my phone. You know I'm at my morning job.

Bloss: BRICK WORKS AT THE SAME BANK

Bloss: THE SAME DAMN BANK! WHAT ARE THE ODDS GIRLS? DID YOU KNOW THIS?

BC: How would we know?

Bloss: You work with the other two scum. That's how you would know. Why wouldn't you tell me?

BC: Wow I do not have time for your accusing bullshit so bye.

Scum. She called them scum.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Guys I am having lots of fun writing this one too! I am working out some plot things but I am excited to present you another chapter. Let me know if the lemons are too much or not enough! R AND R please I beg of you! Jk you do you fam.**

Blossom~

Today was going to be an amazing day. I was going into work for a partial day and late at that. I woke up early enough to have breakfast at my favorite café up the street. I had an orange scone and the best coffee one could imagine. I read the news-paper while enjoying the morning sun paired with a gentle summer breeze. But then I got to work. It started with my password being expired which caused me to clock into work late. Then customers were having bazaar requests and issues that no one in back office could help me with. Finally I finished my last customer and printed all of my extra paper work for all the presented problems.

"Robin why didn't my stuff print?" I asked with a small pout, she rose from her seat to inspect the printer next to her desk.

"Hmm." Robin made her way to my computer, "Oh you printed it to the upstairs copier room. That's weird that your settings changed."

Robin continued to mumble to herself as I made my way upstairs. I walked half way down the hall and was about to twist the knob of the copier room door but instead I got pulled into an empty office.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Brick growled, shutting the door behind him.

"What about you?" I retorted, "Are you going to rob the place?"

I let energy flow freely through me and felt the familiar ice prickling my fingers.

"Chill out ice queen. I've been working here a full year longer than you. It wasn't easy getting this job either." Brick said as he swept a hand through his long auburn hair. It was probably shoulder length and was tied back in a man bun. I felt a little captivated, the color of his hair was always so pretty. I snarled and then bit my lip.

"You've got to be lying." I hissed out, blasting him with ice.

"You really want to do this here?" He asked loosening his tied. The tremor in his arm made my gut flutter and my knees weak. I took a step back.

"Yes I do."

We stared at each other for a long, long time. Brick twitched and then cocked his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he dove on top of me, clamping his hand over my mouth. I heard the sharp **_clack_** of heels against linoleum.

"Don't move." He whispered, pressing his muscled body into me more. I gritted my teeth and tried not to squirm away from his hot skin. I don't remember him being so well toned when we were younger. Then again they did move away when we were fifteen. The clacking stopped just before the door, the figure seemed to glance in and then made its way to the copier room.

"Dave, have you seen Brick?" The figured asked, propping the door open.

"No," Dave responded, "I thought he was in his office."

"No. I looked in there and he wasn't…." She was quite for a moment, "Maybe he went to lunch."

Brick~

Brick: ARE WE NOT MEETING THIS WEEKEND NOW?!

Boomer: What the hell is eating you?

Butch: Damn fam. Chill out, you always ruin my high.

Brick: YALL FUCKERS ALWAYS BACK OUT. I JUST HAD TO BE ON TOP OF BLOSSOM. MY CHEST TOUCHED HERS.

Butch: Oh shit tell me more. Was I right about her tits being soft? Ds right?

Boomer: Shit Brick how did that happen?

Brick: BUTCH CHRIST. I am going to kill you slowly! Boom she encroached my territory.

Butch: The fuck? Are you a dog?

Boomer: lol Butch

Brick: No lol Boomer. Why can't you guys meet this weekend?

Boomer: Work.

Butch: Work.

Brick: But why?

Butch: Come out this weekend and fuck a hot chick dude. That will help you get over your love sickness.

Boomer: Yea cause that's working so well for you.

Butch: It is. So do you need that pick me up or nah Booms?

Boomer:…..yes I do…..

Butch: Fucking thought so. Brick we will meet Tuesday afternoon. I'm starting a job for mornings on Monday.

Butch~

I could hear my phone vibrating on the side table. I grabbed it and switched it to silent, ignoring the incoming texts from my brothers.

"So where were we beautiful?" I purred, letting my hands roam the chocolate beauty on top of me.

"I believe you were making me scream your name." She giggled, I smirked and flipped her onto her back. I went slow at first and then picked up the speed. I had her moaning my name for a good twenty minutes. Our sweat mingling together, making a sweet and salty smell in the air. I felt her clenching against me for what felt like the third time and I couldn't hold it anymore. As I was cuming I licked her lips and heard a final soft moan. I dismounted and laid on my back. She moved to the crook of my arm and fell asleep in a second. I pet her arm while she slept but my thoughts were far from her, I wasn't even sure of her name. I never could feel the same I did with _her._ Like I was high and drunk all at the same time but better and that was just a hot kiss. I absent mindedly stroked the girl until I knew she was asleep enough for me to move. I pulled my jeans up and slid my shirt over my head. I picked up my phone and noticed a picture that was face down. I lifted it up and noticed it was sleeping girl and a guy in front of the apartment door. They looked so happy but I don't see any signs of him now. She too was looking for a way to fill the void. I snorted and placed my phone in my pocket, it was time for work.

I arrived in front of the bar at 5pm, which was full hour before we opened our doors. There was a line wrapped around the block. I pinched the bridge of my nose and popped a few pills before entering the bar.

"Butch!" Bubbles said excited as she made her way towards me, "Did you see the crowd? Omg Buttercup and I are going to drown in tips!"

I glanced at Buttercup to see her back towards me and someone already sitting at the bar. Oh it was that stupid fuck. I walked towards the bar and stood behind my usual spot.

"So we let customers in early now?" I growled and crossed my arms. Buttercup side eyed me and continued to cut limes for beers. Boomer made his way closer to the bar after comforting Bubbles.

"He's just here to help tonight." Buttercup said, barely glancing my way.

"Help with what?" I growled.

"Help you, dumb ass."

I gripped the back of a chair and tried very, very hard not to rip Xavier's throat out. He had a smug ass look on his face. A moment of silence passed before he turned his attention back to Buttercup. She turned her back to get a bottle from a lower shelf and his eyes were glued to her ass.

"Nice assets you got going on babe." He chuckled. Buttercup smirked and turned around slowly. She crossed her arms and rested them on the bar, giving him a very good look at her tits.

"I am so glad you like what you see." Buttercup purred. I squeezed tighter and heard a soft **_crack_**.

"I love the private shows I get too." Now he was just fucking with me. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. I felt every muscle in my body tense up when her lips touched his. Those were my lips, my soft pouty lips. I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they were going to crack too. I couldn't believe they were fucking. He was fucking what was supposed to be _my_ girl. Boomer placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. What the hell was I thinking, my girl, she couldn't even look me in the eye without scowling. I blew out a low breath and pursed my lips.

"Fine if he wants to help he needs to man the door." I let the venom sink into my tone.

"Why can't you do that?" Buttercup asked sourly.

"Well for several reasons sweetheart, one I am his superior and two you two are practically fucking on the bar top." I growled, "That's not good for customers Butterbabe. Don't you want lots of tips? You get it best when you flirt with everyone and not just one jack ass."

She scoffed and went back to prepping. She was setting up glasses and had certain alcohols set to the side. I started to head towards the kitchen and when Xavier thought I wasn't looking he slipped something towards Buttercup.

"In case you need a little pick me up." He whispered, but with my super hearing I caught it. She giggled and gave him a kiss as a thanks. I flew through the back of the kitchen and up into the sky. I needed to clear my head, and by that I mean punch the living shit out of something, before I killed this guy and lost my job. Again.

Brick~

My brothers begged me to come to their bar tonight. Said the party was going to be awesome and I could definitely take someone home. Not that I couldn't on regular nights but most of the time I didn't want to. Women could be so clingy after sex and the trade off just wasn't worth it for me. But after laying on top of Blossom and smelling her cherry blossom scent I need to take the edge off. I parked my motorcycle a block away from the bar and took in my surroundings as I walked. The bar was surrounded by squatter heaven, there were more abandoned buildings than occupied ones. When I came up the bar a large man was handling the door. He was a little bit shorter than Butch but had almost as many muscles as him. His hair was short almost to the point of buzz cut. His eyes were icy blue, with a stare that could freeze someone in their tracks. But not me. I got up next to him and went to open the door.

"Hey buddy the line starts back there." He growled, "If you don't have tits you probably aint getting in. Scram or else."

"Two things daft man. I wouldn't threaten the likes of me," I said getting into his face, "And two I am on the list."

He stared me down and fished out his phone. I could give the man props for looking me in the eye and not shrinking. Butch opened the door while the man continued to search.

"His name is at the top dumbass." Butch growled and fixed him a deadly look. A look I have shrunk from a few times. The beginning of the line took a few steps back and the daft man looked away.

"Come in bro!" Butch howled and held the door open wide for me, "Oh and you and your friends too blue mini dress!"

The girls giggled and made their way inside. Not before giving Butch a kiss on the lips, all three of them.

"Thanks Butchie." One purred as she made her way toward the bar.

"Wow is that a perk?" I asked stepping in behind him. The music was loud and had a good beat. Boomer was playing a song I had heard probably a thousand times when we were living together in England. I laughed to myself at the memory.

"Kinda. The best perk is somewhere else." He said, scanning the low key warehouse, "Go to the bar and get something to drink. Tell the bar keep to put it on my tab."

"Tab? You probably don't get any wages then." I laughed and made my way through the thicket of sweaty bodies lost in the music. I needed some alcohol before letting myself lose. Well a lot of alcohol.

"Give me your best drink." I said, keeping my eyes on this girl whose hips were swaying to the beat perfectly.

"Well I have three." The voice hissed at me. I whirled my head around to see none other than Buttercup herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked but she made all three drinks for me and set them down.

"I work here." She said nonchalant and poured a beer for the guy next to me, "What about you? Here to blow off some steam after meeting your favorite girl?"

"Oh so she told you?" I growled as I reach for the pink drink. It tasted heavenly.

"I see you like Blossom." Bubbles chimed in, "Three of the special."

"What the fuck you work here too?"

"Oh don't be a party pooper Brick! Of course I work here." She giggled as she picked up the drinks.

"Well I'm leaving." I said downing my drink and then setting it on the bar.

"Oh no brother." Butch said slapping his hand on me, "You haven't met three important people yet."

I looked at Butch incredulously while Boomer made his way through the crowd followed by three guys.

"Omg Boom that was great! I am so glad Buttercup told us to come tonight." One of them said. I sized up the three and read the tattoo on one's arm. 'The dumbest of the dumb'? Weird that he would have that on his arm. The other two were chatting up Buttercup and Butch while one stared me down.

"It's really Brick." He gasped out, "Oh my god Butch it's really Brick! Buttercup its Brick."

"I know." Buttercup sighed out as she placed three glasses on the bar.

"It's so amazing to meet you." He said extending his hand towards me, "My name is Brent and these are my brothers Bentley and Brad."

"I care why?" I hissed out but Boomer just laughed me off.

"Brent I know you know how boring Brick is. You should come to team Boomer." He said as he draped his arm around shoulders. Brent looked at me for a moment a little upset and then laughed.

"You're right."

"Everyone shut up." Buttercup said, "Boomer call BarBritt to the bar please."

Boomer did what he was asked and returned with a beautiful blonde haired girl with purple tips. She pulled out her phone with anticipation when she noticed the three empty glasses.

"Omg are you doing what I think you are doing?" She giggled out, drunk and high. Clutching her phone like a life line.

"Yes, I am announcing my three new drinks in honor of my three best friends." She said, proudly beaming at the triplets next to me. She first poured a deep blue drink, then a forest green, heavy on the alcohol and finally a deep red drink.

"I present to you, The Rowdyruff boys." She smirked and the triplets went ballistic, all three snatching the drinks off the bar.

"Oh Butterbabe you shouldn't have." Butch said lifting the drink from Bentley's hand. The moment it hit Butch's lips, his eyes almost seemed to flutter. He flicked his deep green eyes back to Buttercup and locked them for a moment.

"Hey!" Bentley cried but Buttercup poured him another while glaring at Butch.

"You made us into drinks?" I scowled and stared at the Brick in front of me.

"Yes the boys were begging me too. The Puffs sell out here all the time. I thought it fitting now that two of the Ruffs work here too." She sighed out watching the group of boys disappear into the crowd. For a second I thought her eyes lingered on a certain raven haired boy's back.

"Well thank you for the drinks but I am leaving now." I said slouching. Buttercup got right into my face and I could see deeply into those jade green eyes. In that moment they were mesmerizing.

"Loosen up." She said, and something about her voice turned me on for a second. Damn maybe this was how she was getting so many tips. I cleared my throat and downed my drink. I pushed back my chair to leave.

"Stay." She said this time leaving another heavy handed Brick in front of me as she sashayed away. It was like a command, an order and I took it well. I stayed and drank a few more of Brick's and Blossom's before finally getting on the dance floor. Boomer had set the lights down low and had a few light blue strobe lights going off. I was dancing in the crowd with several women I couldn't see. All coming up to me and grinding their asses against me. I could see why Butch loved working here and was beginning to think I should quit the stuffy bank and be a bouncer too. Then again I was drunk.

As the night got older I got bolder. I was going up to women now and asking them if I could dance with them. They all giggled and whispered about who I was. One got right on top of me and stuck with me most of the night. That was until her friends decided to cock block me and take her to the bathroom with her. I shrugged it off and danced with the beat. A girl came up to me and started dancing with me as all the others before. I placed my hands on the inside of her wide hips and pressed her ass into me. I bit my lip, her ass was fat and round. My favorite way to have a girl. We danced most of the night and had amazing chemistry. By now she knew how much I appreciated her body. I moved her hair out of the way to kiss on her neck. When I took a breath in I smelt cherry blossoms.

"Blossom?" I asked, pushing the girl arm's length away. Sure enough it was. She had that deer in headlights look and was a furious color of pink.

"Brick, has this been you the whole time?" She stammered.

"No sweet cheeks I just switched with the guy at the last second to be horrified by you." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

Blossom stared at me in her drunken state and then ran off. I scoffed and danced with another girl that I would end up taking home.

Bubbles~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Blossom was dancing on Brick. Really dancing on him. I giggled to myself and went to tell Buttercup but thought better of it. Xavier was over at the bar and slipping something her way again. I didn't want to deal with their business and went to tell Boomer and Butch.

"No fucking way." They said in unison.

"Damn I can't believe Brick got to feel that fat ass all night." Butch said, staring into the crowd longingly. I gave him a slight shove and he gave me a devilish smirk. I could see why girls would fall for him, if I wasn't so attracted to Boomer I might have fallen for that smirk myself. I saw Boomer glaring at Butch for a second before placing his arm around me.

"Wow I can't believe Brick actually stayed." Boomer laughed.

"I wonder if Buttercup said anything to him." I thought aloud and both the boys exchanged glances.

"Probably nothing short of I'll kick your ass if you do anything." Butch chuckled to himself before making his way off stage. Boomer pulled me to the side as he let his featured DJ take over the set for a while.

"You know you've been on my mind all night." He whispered into my ear and I shivered.

"No I didn't know." I giggled and he pushed me a little farther back stage.

"Well I am going to show you what I've been thinking about all night." He said, starting on my neck. His lips were soft as they licked and sucked their way up to my jaw line. There he placed gentle kisses, working his way to my mouth. His hands were sliding up my shirt and under my bra, his fingers playing with my nipples. He gave a light tug and I moaned into his mouth.

"I see you've been thinking about me all night too then huh?"

Buttercup~

The night was over and I made a boat load of money. I knew I was high because I never would have gotten that close to Brick before or asked him to stay. But something told me he needed to, something about his face told me he needed to party. I had gotten close enough to him that I could smell the mint gum he always chews, the gum Blossom used to always bitch about when we were younger. I giggled to myself as I walked myself home. Boomer and Bubbles had long since left together, Xavier dipped out early and I was sure Butch had taken someone home. Whatever it was that Xavier gave me was some strong shit. It had me feeling like I was floating when I clearly had two feet planted on the ground. I wanted to fly but couldn't for whatever reason. I guess I wasn't willing it hard enough so I just stuck to my ground route. I was cheesing like a fool with my mouth fixed into too big of a smile. I guess four pills was a little too much, not much knocked me on my ass but I was going to have to add this to my list. I thought I heard someone behind me so I whirled around to find no one. The motion made bile rise in my throat and I went into the alley to throw up. I hadn't thrown up since I was little and forgotten how unpleasant the sensation was.

I placed my hand over my mouth as if that will ease the nausea. The brick that beneath my back was cool from the summer air, I relished the feeling and pressed my burning arms against it. My eyes fluttered and my vision went in and out but I was hell bent on making it home before I passed out in this alley. I leaned against the brick walls for the last two blocks, the rough surface tried to scrape my skin but to no avail. I slipped into the stair well of my apartment complex and crawled up the steps to the top floor. I fished for my keys and fought with the door knob as I saw double. Finally I opened the door to my studio apartment and crash landed on my queen sized mattress that was lying in the middle of the floor. I hated this apartment. When I first moved in here I had to sell 90% of my things to make the security deposit and first month's rent. I used to have a nice bed set and a vanity that Bubbles helped me pick out but that was all history now. I was honestly so happy that Bubbles decided to work in that bar with me. I'm glad I get to see one of my sisters. I drifted in and out of sleep and I dreamt that I felt hands gently pushing me to my side and wrapping around me. Warm strong arms holding me to them tightly. I turned over and nuzzled my face into the dream chest and fell further into a dream about the woods.

When I awoke I could still smell the woods and open air lingering on the blankets and pillows. I groaned and turned onto my other side to see a glass of water with two aspirin on a napkin next to the bed. My head was beating in time with my heart and I thanked my high self for leaving this out for me, even though I had no relocation of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys I know it has been awhile (for me anyway) since I last posted. This may or may not be a little rougher around the edges than normal due to finals coming up! Anyway I hope you all enjoy his chapter and as usual please please please read and review!**

Boomer~

I woke up to my head pounding. Whatever Butch gave me was just enough to get me through the nervousness of both the colossal crowd that grew even larger after BarBritt posted Buttercup's new drinks and the nervousness to actually kiss Bubbles. I placed my head between my hands and took big, slow breaths. It probably didn't help that I had taken so many of whatever the hell he gave me. Every breath I took was filled with vanilla, which meant Bubbles had been here. I smirked to myself and lifted my phone off of the night stand. It was Monday and the weekend was finally over.

Boomer: Thanks for the pick me up. I really needed it.

Butch: I know you did. I'm busy don't expect me to reply for a few hours man.

Brick: I am sick of you two being elusive. The last weekend of this month is boys' weekend. Both of you request off or else. Father is well enough that I can leave him unattended for a few days.

Boomer: Are you going to send him somewhere?

Brick: He's been getting better so I won't have to. We might be able to leave Townsville and those stupid girls by the end of the summer.

I stared at my phone for a long time. I chewed on my lip as I weighed my options. Did we have to leave too? Did Butch and I sign some secret contract to stay with lonely Brick forever?

Butch~

The next two nights blurred together. Few things stood out but what did I was going to remember for a long time. One of them was Boomer and Bubbles sneaking off, several hot ladies rubbing against me, and lastly Xavier sliding a baggie with white pills to Buttercup every two hours and she would gobble them up like they were tic-tac's.

Tonight was no different. I noticed Buttercup's eye lids were at half-mast when she went to lock up the bar. She was fumbling with her keys in the lock for fifteen minutes before she actually locked it. She giggled to herself about it while I shook my head. Everyone else had left hours ago but I hung around in the shadows to make sure she made it home in one piece. She was staggering from one side of the side walk to the other, leaning against every passing wall for support. Every few steps she gagged and gripped the brick walls extra tight, cracking it. She finally stopped and leaned fully against the wall before throwing up. She stood in the alley for a good ten minutes before she moved on. When I floated past the alley I took note of the blood in her puke. The first time I panicked, she hardly ever coughed up blood when we fought. I was going to take a page from Brick's book and give her a new asshole for taking this mystery drug but I couldn't afford to blow my cover. She would fight me in this state and make things worse. Brick put me on a no bullshit policy because of what I did in the last city. Boomer and I had gotten into a huge argument and didn't speak for weeks.

I did the same thing I did on the first night. I followed at a distance, made sure she crawled up the stairs just fine and flopped on her bed in the middle of the floor while I swept the apartment. I turned her on her side so if she did puke in her sleep she wouldn't choke and die. She was shivering per usual and talking in her sleep. Crazy backwards sentences if you asked me. I decided I wasn't going to stay with her tonight, that even though she snuggled into my chest the past two times it just wasn't fair to her. She didn't know she was cuddling right up to a snake. I squatted down to put a glass of water and aspirin for her headache and covered her with an extra blanket. I took a moment to drink her in, sleeping Buttercup was a side I had never seen before until a few nights ago. She seemed so peaceful, not lost in some rage fueled thought. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyelashes were kissing her cheeks. I sighed and moved hair out of her face. I went to stand but icy fingers gripped at my own. Buttercup was looking at me, her jade eyes half closed.

"Stay Butch." She said softly, gripping tighter. I bit my lip and stared down at her. Was she awake, asleep, or somewhere in between?

"Please?" She whispered before falling victim to a drug induced sleep. If I stayed and Brick figured it out, I was going to be in trouble. Boomer and I already got a talking to about how we shouldn't be hanging out with them, let alone working with them. But what was a man to do when the only woman he can truly love asks him to stay?

Brick~

My leg was bouncing a mile a minute as I waited for my brothers to show up. I had finally convinced them to take the day off after their long weekend. It was weird going from seeing them every day to maybe once a month if I was lucky. I missed seeing them sitting on the couch waiting for me to come home, I missed it so much I almost missed the mess that came with them. Almost.

Boomer showed up after about twenty minutes. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he sat next to me. Heavy bags hung under his dark blue eyes, weighting down his usual smile.

"You're late." I said passing him an aspirin, he snatched it up and chewed it. Booms game me a small nod while watching the waitress sashay up. He murmured to her about wanting a water while we sat in silence waiting for Butch. After about another twenty minutes or so Butch finally showed up. Butch was caked in dirt, his usually clean black shirt was dusty while his khaki shorts seemed to be darker in some spots.

"You're almost an hour late." I scolded, he responded with a shrug. I noticed his fresh black eye and tightly clenched jaw. Too angry to talk, which was never a good sign.

"Well as you guys well know, we are going to the beach soon. I will be able to leave father alone as his estate but will have my phone on hand. It is really looking up. We can be out of here in two months." I beamed, dreaming of any other place but here. Boomer's mouth sat agape at my words, his face slowly darkening.

"You said we were going to be here for a while." He said, crossing his arms, "Years even."

"I never said that. You knew this was a temporary move." I growled, taking a sip of my drink. He chewed his lip as he mulled over his words. Boomer was always good with getting what he wanted with sweet talking.

"Isn't our whole life a temporary move?" He half snarled, I leaned to get into his face but the cute waitress popped up.

"What can I get you boys?" She smiled, pen poised and ready.

"I would like the pancakes please." Boomer smiled, using the sweetest voice he had.

"For you?" She asked making eye contact with me.

"French toast." I grinned and watched her eyes fall upon Butch.

"What about you Butchie?" She asked, throwing some flirt into her tone, "Want something especially sweet?"

But Butch sat there with his arms across his chest staring into nothing. His leg bouncing while he chewed his lip angrily. It was unlike Butch to ignore a cute girl, especially one that used his nickname. A few moments pass and the waitress' face falls. She gulps and flips her notebook closed.

"It will be a few minutes." She chokes out, clearly never seeing this side of my brother before. Boomer could never show ill will towards anyone who was innocent while my green eyed brother showed no mercy. Boomer went back to glaring at me as soon as the girl went inside.

"Why do you want to stay in this hell hole so badly?" I growled, "Butch help me out. I know you hate it here too."

No answer from the vow of silence, Booms was re-crossing his arms.

"Because I have ties here! I always have and every time we get set down roots you rip us from the ground." He yelled, throwing his arms in the air, "It's almost like whenever Butch and I have something going for us and you don't we move."

Boomer~

The air felt heavy but I needed to say my piece because if I didn't we would be leaving sooner rather than later. Butch side eyed me as I spoke and bit his lip. I could always say what he couldn't, mostly because Butch only ever talked with his fists. His current black eye and busted lip further proving my point. Brick's eyes were dark as he leaned into my face. I was about to get a lashing, whether it be verbally or physically I didn't know.

"What in the hell could be tying you here Boomer? What was tying you done in Europe, Japan, Italy?" Brick said darkly, "It wasn't your job. It wasn't your music. It wasn't a girl. Nothing was keeping you there because you were never home. Never in the same country as we were. As much as you like to think you had me fooled you didn't. I know exactly why you don't want to leave."

"So then why doesn't Butch want to leave?" I roared, "You always think you have everyone figured out but you're just some lonely bastard with no real direction in life. Forever hell bent on hating the people you love."

Brick wrapped his hand around my throat and slammed me against the wall. The building shook in protest, threating to crumble against the force. People were flooding out of the café and onto the street. All eyes on the hot headed red head. I coughed and pleaded with my eyes for Butch to help me but whatever he was thinking about was consuming him.

"It's a damn Puff isn't it? That blue eyed blonde has you wrapped around her little finger." He hissed, his grip tightening with every syllable, "That is **_not_** what we are here for. You know that."

I coughed in response but he didn't let up. He punched me in my stomach several times causing blood to splatter his face. My vision was starting to close in.

"Those girls aren't worth anything. Not Blossom. Not Bubbles. Not Buttercup. They are all stuck up bitches who think they are untouchable. It would be easy to kill them." With that I felt the release of my neck and a _crack_ that sounded through the air.

"Oh Brick it's rude to beat up on your little brother in front of so many people." Butch chuckled as he walked towards the center of the crater half way down the street. I knew what this meant; it meant that Butch was saving my ass once again. He always did protect me when Brick got too rough.

Brick stood quickly and lunged for Butch. Butch caught his fist and twisted it, causing Brick's wrist to snap. Brick brought his good fist up but Butch dodged it. Brick's eyes glowed and shot red glaring beams into Butch's chest. I could hear his flesh sizzle, I cringed. A woman screamed starting the panic while a slew of people captured it all on video with their phones. Butch shoved Brick into a park car. The metal twisted around Brick and now cradled him.

"Oh Bricky. That stung." Butch teased, his smirk wide.

This wasn't good, Brick was losing control and Butch was egging it on. Brick spit blood from his mouth and charged Butch, slamming him into the road. The asphalt gave way to the pipes below. Shit. If I didn't stop this soon we were going to owe the city a lot of money. Butch kicked Brick into the air and then caught him by the throat.

"You've grown soft sitting behind a desk all these years." Butch said darkly, "You used to be a challenge but now you're nothing but a joke. I am down to one rival now."

Butch dropped Brick, he floated there for a moment as Butch zoomed off.

"You're so fucking dead when I get my hands on you Butch!" Brick yelled, launching himself after him. This was bad, really really bad. I wasn't the best fighter so it would be hard for me to break them up but I sure as hell could use my words. I followed after my two short tempered brothers, praying the bystanders wouldn't sell or post their videos to the media.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but here it is! Finals are over and I have some summer classes but I plan on adding some more tomorrow! (Depending on how busy we are at work!) Thanks for reading! Please review**

 **OH! MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. I wont' say what but please read with caution if you are sensitive to this type of material.**

Bubbles~

I splashed my face with cold water as I gulped down my fear. I had texted Blossom and asked her to meet me for lunch. I wasn't going to keep Boomer a secret this time. For whatever reason both Brick and Blossom did not want us to see each other. I was suspicious of their relationship for a long time. Ever since Buttercup told me Blossom was a "fucking hypocrite." Butch and Buttercup used to be such good friends but then Brick and Bloss got in the middle of it. "We have different views! Practically from different worlds!" Blossom would always say. But this time I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. I squared my shoulders and stared at my reflection. My baby face was still present but my sky eyes were what changed over the years. They were less innocent but still bright none the less. I sighed and whipped my face dry before exiting the bathroom to get back to work. I had several easy clients this morning. Mostly men looking for a cute girl to give them the time of day, which meant as long as I was cute I would get good tips.

I finished my last customer and shoved the tip into my front apron pocket. I sighed out and leaned against the counter of the receptionist.

"Don't you have to meet your sister for lunch Bub?" Rachel asked, her hands flying across the keyboard. I gasped and checked my phone, it was 11:55 and we agreed to meet at noon. I quickly threw my apron onto my chair and flew out of the door.

Blossom~

The ground shook, causing my drink to topple over. I perked my ears to listen for a moment before checking my phone to see if there was an earthquake I had missed. Nothing. I sat outside of our favorite café while the waitress came back with another drink.

"Sorry about that miss. There must have been a really heavy truck going by." She nervously laughed while setting down my drink, "Anything I can get you?"

"I'm still waiting on my sister. She is always fashionably late." I smiled while staring down at the menu. I wanted to try something new but I couldn't shake the sinking feeling I had in my stomach. I didn't know if it was from this mystery earthquake or the fact that I couldn't get Brick off of my mind. I felt his eyes from that hallway upstairs on me all day today. I could only think about his hands on my hips, his lips on my neck, and his hardness on my ass. I blushed at the thought and glanced at my cellphone once more. Buttercup had ignored all three of my calls to come to lunch, she finally texted back that she had to go to her other job. She had no time to come to lunch today.

"Hey Bloss. Sorry I'm late!" Bubbles called as she landed. We ordered quickly and had small talk. I knew catching up wasn't why Bubbles asked me to lunch today. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and avoiding eye contact.

"What's really on your mind Bubbles?" I asked, sipping my water.

"Well….." She started before inhaling sharply, "It's about Boomer."

"What about him?" I asked coldly, "You two barely talk right?"

She gulped and scrunched up her hands.

"We actually are seeing each other." She finally mumbled out before downing her soda.

"YOU WHAT?"I asked. She squared her shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"We are dat.." But before she could finish we both heard screaming coming from the distance while the ground shook violently. That defiantly wasn't some semi-truck.

Buttercup~

I woke up to my alarm on my phone blaring before the sun even had a chance to wake up. Sadly the smell of pine wasn't in my nose this morning. That smell put a yearning deep in my chest causing my heart to ache but for what I didn't know. I had taken too many pills from Xavier Sunday night and had to skip out on my usual Monday morning job. Thankfully the Hockaday's were kind enough to understand that I had a lot going on. They always told me to take a break, to stop coming if I needed to because three jobs was too much. But I had been helping them since middle school so I couldn't stop now, especially since they were getting up there in age. Their three sons were all off at college now making it more concrete that they needed me.

When I arrived the roasters started to crow while Mrs. Hockaday greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Miss. Buttercup. Are you feeling better this morning?" She asked offering me a glass of water before I began helping Mr. Hockaday in the fields.

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking." I said passing the now empty glass back to her. She gave me a pat as I walked through their house toward the back door. Once I stepped out onto that porch I instantly wanted to fly away.

"What is **_he_** doing here?" I growled to myself but his ears perked.

"Ah Buttercup. I'm glad you made it." Mr. Hockaday said wiping sweat from his brow, "I want you to meet Butch."

"A pleasure." Butch smirked, extending his hand towards me. I glared him down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarled but he just laughed.

"Good morning to you too, Buttercup."

"Now Buttercup you know that is no way to speak to my new neighbor who was kind enough to help us now." Mr. Hockaday said sharply. I nodded and apologized to Mr. Hockaday but growled under my breath to Butch.

"Now you two will work in the back fields by that huge boulder. Don't worry about moving it. I know you two cant." He said and for whatever reason Butch blushed too. I came here after the first day of middle school and beat the shit out of that rock but no matter what I did it wouldn't budge. That's actually how I got to helping Mr. Hockaday, he asked me if I wanted to do something a little more productive.

I sighed and flew to the center field with Butch, once Mr. Hockaday was out of ear shot I turned to grill him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?" I growled, "What the fuck did he mean _new_ neighbor?"

"Well I decided to help them because they've helped me. No because I don't need to stalk to get pussy and finally I live a mile down the road from them. I bought my own house and spruced it up."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Butch fixed something instead of burning it to the ground? He was helping someone who helped them instead of using them dry? I got in his face and stared into his deep forest green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, but he stared me down.

"A glimpse of a man that I once showed you." He growled and shoved me aside to work.

We worked in silence for hours, seeding our way to the farthest field. I leaned on my haunches and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It felt good to sweat, like when I was at the gym or sparing with Butch. I looked at him for a moment. His green eyes focused and for once not filled with an underlined rage as he glistened in the hot sun. His large hands working methodically as the toned muscles in his arm became taunt. I just watched him, Butch was right he had let me see the raw side of him before. There was more to him than just his undying rage, like me.

"So when are you going to tell me what sent you to jail?" He asked, still focused on the dirt. I froze, Bubbles knew I had gotten into trouble but she didn't know I went to jail.

"Who told you?" I hissed out, not too many people were in my block.

"Medusa and a few other badies." He said nonchalantly. I gritted my teeth and debated on if I should tell him or not.

"I killed someone." I finally admitted, going back to my own work. The memories were still fresh and a shiver flew up my spine.

"Bullshit. A puff doesn't kill." This time he was the one on his haunches evaluating me.

"I'm not lying Butch." I said, holding his gaze for a moment too long.

"Then how'd ya do it?" He finally asked, falling onto his ass for the story. I hadn't told anyone before not even Bubbles when I cried to her not to tell Blossom anything. That I was just mixed up in some stuff. My chest felt heavy at the thought of those hazel eyes staring at me with horror, even long after the act was over. I glanced up at Butch and he reminded me of how he was at the beach all those years ago. Waiting to listen, to help me get things off my chest, and if needed a punching bag to make sure I got everything out.

"I was drunk as shit one night. I mean totally gone. My girlfriend at the time told me she was going to stay home, that she couldn't afford to call out of work again. I was just in that partying stage and didn't want to do anything else."

!

I walked through the doors of the club and stumbled down the street. I glanced down at what I thought was my phone and called Natasha what must have been the hundredth time to see if she had gotten off of work yet. Again it went to voice mail.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed as I threw the phone onto the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. I stomped through the broken glass and plastic as I leaned against the walls for support. My breath reminded me that I lost my jacket three bars ago. I inched my way towards my apartment giggled the whole time about how I couldn't think about anything but her. I stopped and perked my ears, I heard whimpering coming from the next alley. I quickly staggered to the opening only to wish I hadn't. There was Natasha whimpering under a man. Her skirt was hiked up and her tights were ripped, new bruises forming on her thighs and arms. Though the alley was dark my superhuman eyes didn't spare me any detail. I instantly sobered and saw red. I ripped the man off of Natasha and slammed him into the brick. I was panting, fighting off the bile rising in my throat from the too quick movement and the stench. I was gripping his throat so tight that his eyes were bulging out. I slammed him into the ground over and over again, the sound of his skull cracking made me smile but didn't satisfy me enough. I finally straddled him and beat his face into the ground. I lost track of time as I brought my fist down time and time again until his face, brain and skull melded with the tar, his blood was hanging in the air like mist. When I stood I wasn't sure what I was looking at but it wasn't a man anymore. I turned around to face Natasha but the way she looked at me was worse than the way she looked at the man. Horror painted her face as she clutched the phone to her cheek, sobbing on the person on the other line. I could her the operator asking her questions.

"Yes, I'm alright but the man…" She sobbed, and dropped her phone to the ground. She cupped her face into her hands and silently sobbed on the ground. I made my way to her and reached out to comfort her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, her eyes so different than how they were this morning. This morning those eyes were soft and reassuring, telling me I would find a good job today, soothing my worries. This morning those eyes were half closed as we kissed, fully closed as I kissed her good bye. But now, now those eyes were terrified, as if she saw the devil herself. I made it to the mouth of the alley, I stared down at my reflection in a small puddle. Empty green eyes in a face of red stared back at me.

!

"She wouldn't talk to me for weeks Butch. I would stop by her apartment with flowers but she didn't answer. Finally she cracked the door and stared at me with scared eyes. 'Go away Buttercup, we…we can't be together anymore. I'm too…fragile for you.' The same thing Mitch told me, except I didn't kill anyone to make Mitch say that." I finished.

Butch looked at me a long time before pulling me into him. I bit back the sob but finally just let the tears out. I was always too much for someone. Too strong willed, too brash, too tough but Butch could handle me, he could always handle me. I took a breath in between gasps and the tears only to smell pine.

"You…." I whispered, he pulled me back to look me in the face, "YOU'VE BEEN BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT."

"No Butterbabe I've been trying to make sure you were safe. You were so…." He started but I didn't let him finish. I punched him square in the jaw.

Blossom~

Bubbles and I went to the screaming as I called Buttercup on her phone. After the fifth call she turned her phone off.

"Damn it." I hissed to myself as we landed in the street. I surveyed the street. Not good, the restaurant started to implode under the structural stress it went under and the water pipes were spewing into the street. Bubbles gulped, she already knew who was responsible. The Ruffs were behind this. To confirm I was right I saw streaks of red and deep green in the abandoned part of town. Followed by the sound of buildings collapsing. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This is why I didn't want you hanging out with them. When all of us get involved with each other this happens!" I yelled to her, pointing to the streaks.

"Boomer's isn't…" She began only to have a dark blue streak fly past us and land face first into the asphalt.

"Boomie!" Bubbles shouted as she flew back towards him. He groaned as he lifted himself up, angry now.

"Hey babe. Let's catch up later." He said cracking his neck before launching himself in the air after his brothers no doubt. Finally I saw Buttercup's streak come across town towards us.

"Holy shit it's all over the news. The Ruffs are totally fighting each other." She said floating beside Bubbles, her lip already busted to hell.

"That's why I've been calling you!" I screamed.

"You only ever call to nag. I'm going to get a piece of this action." She growled to me and flew after the boys. This was going to get really ugly really fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: At long last I post some small bit for you guys. I am really sorry about taking forever! :( You all will be happy to know I did pretty well on exams. I am currently taking summer classes so this might be spotty as always READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just cause you read it doesn't mean you like it :(**

 **THANKS, SmittenKitten**

Butch~

I landed hard across the field, ruining all of the work Buttercup and I had just done. I stood too late as she rushed me and tackled me to the ground once more. Punch after punch connected with my face and rage was forming deep in my chest. I got my legs under her and kicked her hard into the air. She spun for a few miles before finally floating. I quickly soared up to her to avoid a kamikaze style counter attack that we were so infamous for. She swung but I countered, bashing my fist into her soft lips. Blood splattered as her lip gave way. She snarled and brought her hand to her lip. It must have been a long time since she fought someone who was worth a challenge. She glared at me and swung hard but I blocked just in time. The sound barrier broke around us as we exchanged fists. I caught her fist and yanked her towards me. I smashed my forehead into hers and watched the blood drip down into her eyes. She twisted out of my grip and pushed herself away from me. Both of us accessing the other, trying to remember the fighting style that was always used. Which was brute force, I guess old habits die hard. I lunged just as she was about to swing and gave her a sharp upper cut. I could see the bruise forming under her chin, I smirked it had been a long time since I could actually hit someone and not worry about killing them. My smirk changed to a grimace as she hammered her clasped hands into the top of my head, sending me straight into the Earth. She was on top of me in a second. Her toned ass digging into my pelvis as she fought for power. She pinned my arms and legs down and returned the head butt. Hard enough it caused my vision to blur at the sides. This time I laughed aloud.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?" I laughed, while flipping her onto her back.

"This is how you pin someone properly." I growled in her ear while holding both her hands in one of mine. I looked down at her, her face was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. I wiped the blood from her forehead while her jade eyes bored holes into me. Funny how in this moment all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"I never asked for your fucking help." She snarled, thrashing under my weight. I pushed my hips harder on hers and slammed her hands down again. I pressed my forehead into hers before finally giving up. This was a never ending fight that I didn't have the energy to handle. I already had to meet up with moody Brick today I couldn't handle temperamental too stubborn to listen to shit Buttercup too. I could see Mr. Hockaday's old pick up was headed our way I saved him the trouble and met him half way. He exited the rusty truck with a grimace. He removed his hat to better see his new crater of a field.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I will have this fixed by tomorrow. Right now I have an appointment with my brothers." I said bowing to him. He gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Son there is one thing you need out of life and that's a woman who can both support you and challenge you." His voice was strong as he eyes lingered on the distance, "I know you and your spit fire have a lot to work out."

I furrowed my brow for a moment. Who the hell told Mr. Hockaday that Buttercup and I had a falling out? I sure as hell didn't. When I had finally made it to the café I was too caught up in how Buttercup had said "I didn't ask for your fucking help." As if I was some fucking scum bag. Brick going on and on about moving and how shitty the puffs were sent me over the edge. Bubbles was cool and Buttercup well…

I lead Brick out of town because I was going to murder him, or get as close to it as I could. I needed to be able to let go but I couldn't believe how sloppy he had become.

Brick's deep red eyes were boring into me but all I could do was smirk.

"You sure are slow." I laughed as I came behind him, locking him in a headlock. At one point I was only scared of Brick, then I noticed what his weakness was. He had two of them, one of them used to be a red head. Brick squirmed and I let him got to face me. His face was as red as his eyes as he gasped for air. He lunged at me but a black blur came in between us.

"Let's finish what we started earlier huh _Butchie_." Buttercup had said my nick name how all the girls in the bar did. Sweet and a little sexy. It made me growl, I could practically see the sarcasm in the air.

"Sorry Brick." She said as she clasped him by the shoulders, spun with him and flung him into the street below. Boomer tried to come from below with an upper cut to Buttercup. She dodged quickly and grabbed him by the wrist, spun again and flung Boomer straight into me. I caught Booms and threw him aside, not caring how hard the ground shook as he landed. An abandoned building fell in the distance. Buttercup and I locked eyes and lunged for each other.

Bubbles~

Boomer was getting abused today. He landed into another crater and got up to chase Brick now that Butch was occupied. I panicked and looked to Blossom for answers it had been years since we had a real fight on our hands. I don't know that I even remember how to read someone's attacks. Buttercup taught me ages ago. Blossom stood horrified for a moment, probably trying to figure out a plan to keep the collateral damage to minimum or trying to remember how to command us. She stood rigid until an idea hit her.

"Bubbles, Try to get Boomer to calm down so he can help you talk to Butch and Buttercup. I'll handle Brick." She said launching herself into the air after the long red headed boy. Boomer and Brick were exchanging punches but from the looks of it Boomer was losing. I bit my lip before swooping up into the air as well.

I wrapped my arms around Boomer's muscular shoulders just before he got to Brick. Blossom had flown right in front of Brick to begin an argument.

"Not now Bubbles." He growled slipping free of my grip.

"Wait!" I squealed, his eyes still fixated on the eldest ruff.

"No you don't know what he is doing!" Boomer yelled, pointing to his brother, "You never have Bubbles. You never notice anything, too fucking naïve."

I felt my gut clench and my heart drop into my stomach. There was that word again, naïve, as if I wasn't on the cusp of turning 23. My body acted before my brain could think and I punched Boomer square in the nose. I now knew how Buttercup felt sometimes, just somethings you couldn't let go.

"Was I too naïve when my lips were around your dick?" I growled, lurching toward him. I landed another punch as Boomer floating backwards in shock. I grabbed onto his shoulders and started to nose dive with him.

"Was I too naïve to fuck you?" I yelled, my voice rasp from emotion, "You always think I'm some stupid little girl with no idea how the world works. I know Boomer, I know how shitty this place can be!"

I pinned his arms down and started to unload punches. It felt a little good to feel pain I my knuckles as it contacted with bone, it felt a little freeing. I could totally get behind this, at least for now I had a mean streak in me. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and look at the work I had done. Boomer's nose was off kilter and his left eye was already swollen shut. I felt guilt spread through my veins like fire, burning a hole into my heart. My eyes stung as I stared into Boomer's and finally I fell apart. I sobbed and sobbed while Boomer slowly made his way from under me. He sat beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry…." I hiccupped but he sat in silence for a while.

"No, I'm sorry Bubbles. I really need to stop treating you like we're 15 again." He said softly as he stared up at his brothers, "Shit all of this happened because I had to open my big mouth."

Blossom~

I could hear Bubbles doing the EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I TOLD HER. She was currently fighting Boomer and not talking to him. I pinched the bridge of my nose as the sound barrier breaking behind me furthered my headache.

"I don't know why you are here! I had it all under control!" Bricked yelled.

"Oh yea really under control from what I have seen. What did you do back there about a billion or so dollars in damage to the streets alone? Not to mention the private property and this section of the city here!" I shouted back, "It's in shambles."

"It's all fine. We have the money to cover it! This is controlled no one is over here!"

"Not yet! The media already has some cell phone video of you, an employee at Townsville Bank and Trust, going ape shit on his brother. HIS OWN BROTHER!" I shouted, pointing to the vans headed this way, "They are going to eat this story up. Control you brothers or I will."

Brick's laugh echoed off of the buildings below.

"Hah look at your sisters! What are they doing Blossom? Hell Buttercup was the one who attacked all three Ruffs and is still engaged in combat." He retorted, eyes on the green wrecking balls. I followed his eyes to see Butch send Buttercup into the nearest building, then flying after her fist raised. I turned away after hearing the impact of his fist. This was not good at all.

"Whatever happened…" I started but then stopped this conversation wasn't worth my time, "Just help me separate Butch and Buttercup."

Brick stared at me for a long moment, there was something dark behind his eyes.

"Why should I listen to you? You're 22 and still wear a pink bow." He snarled.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? **_Red baseball cap_**."

He closed the distance between us and then sucker punched me. My vision crossed for a moment and I started to taste blood. I spit it out and wiped my mouth. It had been a long time since I had fought anyone. I sent a round house kick his way but he dodged it, he grabbed my ankle and tried to send me sailing. I recovered quickly after a few spins and used the momentum to slam my fist into his face.

"Just returning the favor." I growled as I brought my fist to his mouth.

We exchanged fists and kicks for a long time. Later I would find out that it was long enough for all six of us to be caught on fighting on film. Brick slammed me into the wall of the nearest building, his grip tight on my throat. His red eyes bored into mine for too long, I was starting to notice something change in them. My heart beat quickened as I began to recognize the Brick I used to know. Gentle, curious, but most of all kind. He leaned in slowly and his lips slightly pursed.

But then his eyes changed back to this new Brick and he pushed me through the wall. I watched him as he ripped Butch off of Buttercup and dragged him away.

"Come on Boomer." Brick growled as he flew into the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay so I am very sorry that I have not been adding. I was having a little writers block/ lots of school homework with my summer semester. There is a little fluff in here as requested! I am sorry that I am making this go a little slower than my other one! Enjoy!**

Blossom~

I had that dream again. The one where Brick and I are in our usual date spot. Brick has a blanket spread out for us to eat dinner and look at the stars on. Maybe even fool around on but nothing too serious we are still too young. Nothing more than heavy breathing and sore lips. But what haunts me most about that dream is his laugh because his laugh wasn't always so sharp and condescending. It used to be cute, happy even. The same dream that ends with me in tears and Brick vanishing. My hands were shaking as I was preparing a pot of coffee, drowning in work and city affairs. After the news plastered everywhere how the Puffs were just as much of a menace as the Ruffs the new question was "So why are the girls even here? All of the monsters are gone!" It was something a bystander has said, right next to their totaled car. "If you ask me, they are just making taxes go up."

I burn myself while pouring the coffee and drop my cup.

"Damn it." I hiss to myself as I bend over to pick up the shards. I had busted open my knuckles fighting with Brick and the hot coffee didn't help matters. I sighed and bit my lip not to cry. I had so much work to do and maybe that citizen was right. Why are we still here? It was the same questions my sisters had been asking me ever since the professor died. Images from the funeral flood my mind and I fight back the tears but I feel my body shudder with a sob anyway. Willing me to let out the pent up emotions. I can see Bubbles too vividly as she clutches herself, almost one foot in the grave as the casket descends. Eyes so puffy from tears that she had none left. Buttercup with red rimmed eyes staring off into nothing, looking so empty, so dead. Then I can smell the upturned dirt, feel it between my fingers as I gently toss a handful onto the shiny black coffin. The smell of rain not too far off.

"What are you doing?" I'm snapped back into reality by a surprisingly gentle voice.

Brick~

I had that dream again. The one where it's dark and I hear a laugh. Not Blossom's sweet high pitched laugh, no this one is deeper, sinister. I can hear it echo all around me in the darkness until finally a splotch of red is in front of my eyes.

"Well hello dear." The blur says in voices that overlap each other. I shudder, it's never good to see HIM.

"Hello Father." I whisper back, tucking my hands behind my back because if I don't I might try to fight HIM.

"I have a proposal for you. One you really can't **_refuse_**." HIM says all singsong until the end.

"And that would be?" I asked, making eye contact. Which is always hard to do when I am staring into beady soulless eyes.

"You need to stay away from those pesky little girls." HIM growls into my ear, one claw on my shoulder.

"But they aren't little anymore. There are no monsters to fight…."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Brick." Another growl but this time it sounded like an animal, "You will make this deal."

"Do I not get to know the basis of the deal?"

"Why of course Bricky! How else will I know that you whole heartily accept?" HIM sang, "I already told you the first half. You stay away from those pitiful puffs or else."

"Or else what?"

"Who taught you to talk back?" HIM shouts as he back claws me, I stumble away feeling blood drip off of my cheek.

"Or I kill them one by one in front of your precious brothers. But it doesn't stop there Brick. I will save you for last, I will let you watch as I slowly kill not only the girls but your brothers too. I might have so much fun Brick that I might just forget to **_kill_** you too."

Of course the morning after having this reoccurring dream or memory or whatever the hell you want to call it, I walk in on Blossom hunched down crying. I mean really crying, something I hadn't seen in a long time. I think about wrapping my arms around her, about kissing the crown of her head and telling her she worries too much like I used to do but I don't.

"What are you doing?" I ask instead, keeping the needles out of my voice. She freezes and stares into the reflection of the coffee as if it holds the answer. She takes a shaky breath.

"I dropped my coffee and I'm cleaning it up." She half whispered, "That's all."

But I knew her mind was else were, somewhere dark that she hadn't visited in a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, passing a napkin to her for her eyes.

"Since when are you so nice?" She half growled but I brushed it off.

"Since I was kind of an asshole last week and since I haven't helped your PR lately." I sighed out picking up the rest of the pink girl power coffee cup. She stood frozen again, maybe her ice powers were leaking out.

"What's the catch?" She said softly, "Brick you're really taking me for a loop. When I think you're going left you go right! We used to be in sync but then you…."

She dropped off the sentence as we heard someone else entering the bank. Our manager no doubt, who told us not to show our faces for a week until she was calm enough to speak with us.

"Blossom, Brick my office upstairs when you get a chance." She called to us while opening the door to the stair well. I could hear Blossom and I gulp at the same time.

Boomer~

Getting your ass handed to you by your counterpart really sucks. I haven't talked to Bubbles much because as soon as I left with Brick, he told Butch and me that we needed to quit our jobs. Which almost sent Butch over the edge.

"BUTTERCUP AND I DON'T EVEN FUCKING TALK. ANYMORE!" Butch screamed, "And it's all thanks to you that I lost my best friend in the first place."

Butch's muscles in his neck twitched but he must have thought better than to fight Brick twice in one day so he flew off. Leaving me alone with a brooding Brick. Brick was staring after Butch, watching him fade into the horizon. He breaks the silence between us first.

"Why do you two _insist_ on seeing these girls?" He sighs out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't act like you don't know why." I half growl crossing my arms over my chest. He turns to face me, his red eyes looking more tired than fierce.

"Please enlighten me Booms." He scoffs, mimicking my body language. I sharply exhale before taking in a calming breath.

"Don't act like your healthy competition between Blossom didn't turn into just more than lab partners. I know there was much more than just basic chemistry going on. Maybe you two were studying anatomy in the woods?" I said and his face flushed for a moment, "I still remember running into you at the Professor's funeral."

Brick is quiet for a long time, maybe recalling the same thing I am. When Bubbles had called me hysterically crying, I was in the living room of our apartment. A set of red and green eyes glared at me as they heard the sobbing coming from my cell phone.

"Ah did Boomer break someone's heart?" Butch teased, but his eyes said more. I slipped away into my room and asked Bubbles what was wrong. The last time I had spoken to her was three months ago, when she had asked me not to come around anymore. I asked her if she wanted me to fly out there but only gave me silence as an answer before hanging up. I did some digging and the next day the papers in America were saying "The greatest scientist that ever lived dies at the young age of 55. He leaves behind three beautiful daughters and will be laid to rest on May 19th."

I was hiding behind a tree, while throngs of people were surrounding the freshly dug hole. My heart wrenched looking at Bubbles, her eyes were so distant and she looked half ready to lay down in the dirt with the professor. I couldn't stand to see Bubbles this way and not be able to ease her grief. I had snuck out of our three bedroom apartment in Italy to come here and I was going to need to sneak back soon. That would be for the best as I could feel my heart ripping out of my chest at the sight of the puff looking so…dead. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I am twirled around to face the person who scared me out of my skin. I met an icy set of brick red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brick asked. I furrow my brow, I don't remember sensing Brick here.

"I guess the same thing as you." I scoffed, looking him up and down. His usual red cap was missing and he was in a suit like me. He shoved me against the tree in warning before his eyes flickered back towards the funeral. He gave me a stern glare and then slipped back into the small crowd. I followed where his eyes had gone and saw Blossom standing over the hole. Throwing in the first fistful of dirt with her flower, I could barely hear what she whispered before Bubbles went up next.

"Accept your past without regrets." Blossom had breathed out before Bubbles added, "Handle your present with confidence."

Finally Buttercup stood up there. Taking her time tossing the dirt onto coffin. I felt a surge in power and see Butch perfectly blending into a patch of young scientists.

"Face your future without fear." Buttercup breathed out, dropping the flower into the hole. The three girls stood next to the grave as people began lining up to give their condolences. I had never seen more dull shades of pink, green, and blue in their eyes in my entire life. I swallowed down my tears before slipping away.

I sighed the memory away and looked at Brick, who was lost in thought and searching for something in view of Townsville from his apartment. I opened a window beside him and flew off just as Butch had.

Buttercup~

Blossom postponed our little beach trip for a month or so and has barely breathed a word in my direction. Thankfully she doesn't have the energy to scold me but she isn't the only one giving the cold shoulder. Ever since the fight between Butch and I in the fields and then again in the broken part of town, we haven't spoken a word to each other. At the Hockaday's we work different fields more often than not and when Mr. Hockaday wants us to work together we both pretend the other doesn't exist. Same goes for work. Butch doesn't sit in his usual seat on the side of the bar with his back to the door and eyes on me. A red headed puff sits there now, nightly. He orders the same thing every night and gives me the same answer every night for the past month.

"I want six Blossoms, six Bricks, six Buttercups, and four Butchs." Brick says as he claims his seat. I smirk to myself as I prepare the drinks.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster as I set down the tray of drinks. He glares up at me for a moment and downs all of the shots. I am getting used to this routine and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. Aside from the usual question I ask him and the usual answer I get, Brick is actually a good conversation. We talk anywhere from fighting to bitching about work.

"Not the main problem." He says, staring into his drink. He's different tonight, gloomier almost. He's in dark jeans and a deep brick colored sweatshirt, making me wish I either dressed a little warmer or paid attention to the weather. Not to mention I'm coming down from a high with no Xavier in sight. I shiver and set him down an extra Buttercup for his troubles before helping a few more customers.

Boomer has everyone jumping tonight, the place is packed and I am making drinks left and right. I don't mind how busy it is, it helps me keep my mind off of Butch. Though I think I feel his eyes on me now and again but whenever I look up he is dancing with all of these women or he's kissing them right on the dance floor. I shut my eyes tight and wish Xavier was here to give me some pills but I take some shots instead.

"Hey Buttercup can I get a refill?" Brick asks surrounded by empty glasses. I make him three more drinks and set them down in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I prod him as I place my elbows on the bar and rest my head on my hands. Brick stares up at me with glazed eyes and studies me. His eyes go over my features slowly, lingering on my breasts for a second, and then he finally meets my eyes.

"What is it about you girls that is so appetizing?" Brick purrs, as if he is Butch. It makes me giggle, I had never seen him this drunk before. If he's lusted after me before I haven't noticed until now.

"Maybe it's the way you three laugh." Brick says licking his lips and locking his eyes with mine. He looks serious for a moment before noticing a shiver go through my body.

"Or maybe it's because you three are stubborn." He laughs, removing his sweatshirt and handing it to me. I don't know if I should take it or not. Brick and I never got along before nor have we ever flirted but here we are now.

"It won't bite." Brick says, inching it towards me, "But I will."

I blush at the thought of his teeth on my neck and cover it up with a confident laugh.

"I'd like to see you try Bricky." I tease, pulling the hoodie over my head. Brick's smell is different from Butch's, he smells like salt air and sunshine. I smile at the warmth it brings to my chest.

"I'd love to show you sometime." He says, eyes glued to me. I smirk and lean in real close to him.

"I don't think you can handle how rough I go." I whisper in his ear and watch a shudder go through him. He places his hand on the back of my neck and keeps me there. His lips brush my ear.

"I'm not the leader of the Rowdy **_Ruff_** boys for nothing." He whispers back, this time I shiver. I feel his lips go up into a smile as he pulls his hand away and lets me move away from him. My body has only ever reacted this way to Butch's touch. My face doesn't show it but my heart is racing. I feel like I am doing something bad, even though Blossom and Brick had broken up years ago. It's practically a turn on. I smirk to him as a customer calls me their way. It's Xavier and he slips me two pills that I take happily.

Brick~

I don't know how I end up with Buttercup pinned to the brick wall in the alley behind the bar. But I can't say I don't like it. The girl can kiss and actually fights for dominance with her tongue. Somehow she is winning, she just looks so damn sexy in my hoodie. My hands slowly work their way under my hoodie and then under her crop top, my fingers slowly sliding under the bra, pinching her nipples. She moans in my mouth and pulls my hair at the base of my scalp, causing me to growl. I break the kiss and move to her neck. Her skin is different than Blossom's, for one it's actually tan and two it's almost sweeter. Buttercup's smell is like an open meadow with wild flowers, it's almost intoxicating. I suck for a minute and then nip her. She giggles and I continue to work on her neck and pinch her nipple for a soft moan. Her moan is different too, louder, more confident that she can be vocal. Finally I sink my teeth into her, hard like I said I would. Another moan escapes her lips and she pulls my hair tighter. I capture her lips again with mine, she nips my lower lip and then sucks it hard. My hand lingers to the top of her jeans, I start to slip my fingers underneath of the denim and feel lacy underwear. I let out a lusty groan at the thought of her in them. Her toned ass peeking out of the bottom of the lace. Buttercup breaks the kiss and pushes me away so she can look me in the eye. We are both panting and a little red in the cheeks.

"We shouldn't." She breathes out, I can feel her heart racing with the hand that's cupping her breast, "I think we're both too fucked up to think rationally."

I touch the silky lace underwear one last time before pulling my hand up. She smiles at me warmly. Like we weren't just about to fuck in this alley. She slowly wraps her arms around my torso and uses me for support for a moment. Her breath warming my chest.

"You didn't lie when you said you could bite." She giggles into my chest, squeezing me harder. I never knew Buttercup could be so cute. I wrap my arms around her and return the hug. She puts a different feeling in my chest than Blossom does. I rest my chin on the top of her head. Her hair smells a little like coconuts and flowers, I smile.

"I think we are distracting ourselves." She said after a long silence.

"I don't mind the distraction you provide." I whisper in her ear, she shudders and then laughs.

"Well can you take a rain check?" She says, pulling away from me to look me in the face. Her big green eyes seem happy but there is something underneath. I study them for a moment.

"Is tomorrow after work a good time?" I ask, smiling back at her.

"Maybe." She says breaking eye contact, "Don't get me wrong I like the distraction too but…"

"I will always stop when you say stop." I say cupping her chin, reassuring her like I did Blossom all those years ago. She gives me a devilish smirk.

"Then yes tomorrow after work I think I might be available." She leans up to whisper in my ear and then grabs my ass. She gently pushes me away and walks slowly out of the alley before taking off into the sky. Buttercup will be a good distraction from Blossom. I can't think about her anymore, maybe I'll tell Buttercup what's really wrong tomorrow or maybe I'll just drown in those jade eyes.

 **A/N2 Omg guys I really hope you like this little twist. Please read and review. I know it seems out of the blue but I am thinking of a good reason for this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I want to say thank you so much for all of the support, reviews, and pms! They are really reminding me that people like reading my work (even if I am going down a different path!) Again thank you. Please read and review and as always ENJOY~**

Butch~

I lie on my back with my eyes closed, absently feeling Naomi playing with my chest hair while I pretend she is someone else. A certain brunette's words echo in my head during our fight in the fucked up part of Townsville.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me…." **_PUNCH_** "touch me.." **_PUNCH_** "or fucking look at me again!" **_PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH_**.

"Butchie are you listening?" Naomi asks bringing me out of the memory. I pull my arm from behind my head and place it on her caramel shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby I wasn't. Say again?" I whisper, tracing her arm with my fingers.

"Don't worry about it." She purrs and kisses my chest. I smile down at her while her big brown eyes look up at me. Something else is lying behind them but I am too tired to try to figure it out. My mind keeps drifting to Buttercup and how I haven't flown behind her to her house since the fight. I think about how I have seen her talking to Brick all month but decided to ignore it tonight. For whatever reason seeing him flirt with her put a fire in my chest that could close up my throat and make my fists tremor. The last thing she needed was for me to lose my shit over Brick being drunk, he wouldn't ever act on those words. He loved Blossom too much, he hasn't even slept with anyone since her. Sure blow jobs here and there but never sex. While I'm over her trying to drown out the thoughts of Buttercup in every other female I can get my hands on. But none compare to her. We were each other's first but that isn't the only reason I can't get her out of my head. After a long sparing session I saw an opening and pinned her to the ground. She giggled at the closeness and leaned up to kiss me. Her hands always finding the hair at the nape of my neck, gently pulling and as the kiss deepened it got a little harder, which I loved. We had kissed like this before, played like this before. Her hands would always snake into my pants and stroke me. I never had to ask, the first time was the only time she was red with embarrassment about it, asking if she was doing it right, if I like it. Probably the **only** time she was unsure of herself and all I had to say was "Butterbabe your hands are magic." Then I would groan and bite her shoulder really hard. She always loved it too. The first time I explored her pants I made sure she was okay she would always moan yes. That nice deep throat moan that was a mix between almost too loud and just loud enough. She wasn't the first girl I played with but she was my first everywhere else. I would kiss her and fight for dominance a long time before moving my mouth to her nipples, and my fingers under her underwear to feel how wet she was. Every time I would smirk with victory, making the strongest person I know bow to my will. But in due time she would make me bow to hers. This time was different though, this time she flipped me on my back and nuzzled my neck. I could feel the heat from her cheeks before she nipped my ear lobe.

"We should go all the way today." She breathed out, making me throb at the thought.

"Are you sure?" I asked, making her look me in the eye, "We don't have to if you aren't ready."

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't ready." She said smirking, pulling my pants down quickly. I laughed, she always gets what she wants.

"Me on top first okay?" She said, I looked up at her and nodded as she pulled down her own pants. She had on this lacey forest green pair of underwear. Usually she wore regular cotton bikini style but today it was something special.

"Damn did you wear those just for me? Show me your ass first babe." I smirked, relishing the thought of seeing it underneath all of that see through lace. She blushed but did as I asked, even bent over for me too. I groaned

"Yes dark green just for you." She laughed while she slipped her panties off of her. My breathing hitched as she removed her bra. She was flushed from the excitement and nervousness.

"Damn, how did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful best friend?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye. She smiled sweetly at me before straddling me.

"Same way I got lucky enough to have such a sweet and strong best friend." She said nuzzling my neck again before biting it. I groaned again before she took me in her hands, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Ready?" She asked, she was as nervous as I was.

"Always." I purred before she placed me inside of her. She started grinding her hips and all I could do was grab onto her perfect ass.

I bite my lip at the memory. Trying not to grow hard at how amazing round two of that sex was. The first round was both of us trying to get used to each other but it didn't take long. I wish I could go back in time and tell myself to wait because she was going to think I was using her for sex. The sound of the ocean was echoing in my head, that's where I told Buttercup we had to leave. I ruined our favorite spot for the both of us.

Blossom~

After Brick and I had a very stern talking to by our boss Brick pulled me into his office to talk.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, leaning on the edge of his desk. I make a _hmph_ sound as I cross my arms.

"Yes." I lie, to get his over with to get out of this suffocating room with this suffocating man. All I can think about is him lately and just as I am starting to think about something else this asshole pulls me right back in.

"You're lying." He growls, gripping the edge of his desk too tight, "Since when did you lie to me?"

I watch the wood splinter underneath his grip.

"I started after you did." I hissed back.

"Pray tell Blossom when did I lie to you?" His eyes were dark, I was watching him begin to crack. Struggling to keep himself in check.

"Apparently the whole time we were dating?" I howl at him, the room drops a few degrees. We stare at each other like we used to on the battle field. Pink analyzing red, red analyzing pink just before red can't take it anymore and throws the first punch. But that's not what happens this time.

"Why don't you let me help you? Why do you think I am out to get you?"

"Brick! You told me you loved me and then disappeared the next day. My sisters told me that you all left. For no reason I was devastated…" I didn't finish my sentence before Brick places his hands on my face and kisses me hotly. I succumb for a moment and kiss him back, losing myself in him like I used to do. He turns me around and places me on the desk. His hot hands roaming my body. My heart is racing and I want this I really do but I don't _need_ it. I shove him off of me with too much power and send him through the wall into the next office. I feel my face go into my signature deer in headlights and rush out of the room. My eyes already stinging and my hand clasped to my swollen lips.

Bubbles~

I had been staying at Boomer's apartment ever since the big fight, well actually about a month after we rekindled. But after the big fight came all the makeup sex I could ask for. Boomer, though you wouldn't know it by looking at him, loves rough sex. Coincidently so do I. He knows how long to choke me and how hard to pull my hair while he slips in from behind but the trouble is…I'm very late for my period. I hastily grab three gallons of water, a pregnancy test and all the chocolate ice cream the store has to offer. The clerk doesn't say a word and neatly puts my test between all the ice cream.

"50.25" The clerk smiles at me, her face is almost familiar. I slip her a hundred as realization washes over me. My sisters and I saved her from a giant monster, though one man we couldn't save.

"Keep the change." I mumble as I grab all of my bags in one swoop and fly out of the door. It doesn't take long for the gallons of water to go through me. My chest swells as I anxiously wait on the edge of the tub as my test develops. I grabbed a few packs just in case but don't know if a blood test from a doctor would be arcuate either. Blossom would know, I can't go to her, she would eat me alive. First for having sex at all, second for not being smart about it and lastly for having it with a rowdy ruff boy no less. I jump out of my skin as the two minute timer goes off on my phone. I stare down at the test for a long, long time before realizing I was holding my breath.

At work I was in a fog, I was messing up every order I got and wasn't getting very many tips for it. I decided to take a break in the kitchen and talk to my favorite expediter.

"Bubbles dude you have been back in here to fix orders six times. Is it me?" He asked, checking over a plate for Serena, "Or is something eating at you?"

I bite my lip and weigh my options. Could I really trust Rick with something so big? I frown and choose a go to lie.

"I'm just tired is all." I half mumble, "With the media storming around the complex, waiting for me or Blossom to come out for the past month has been hell. Blossom is barely talking to me or Buttercup. It's just a lot."

Rick stares at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the food.

"This has nothing to do with Boomer right?" He asks darkly, "He isn't hitting you right?"

"Oh God no." I gasp. He continues to shift plates and point out mistakes to the chef, who angrily grabs the plate and slams it on the floor.

"Wow real mature Gregory."

"For the last fucking time Rick my name is Greg not Gregory. G-R-E-G!"

"Really? Well it should be D-U-M-B-A-S-S."

"Da fuck did you say to me, you little punk ass bitch." Greg asks as his large hand swallows Rick's shirt.

"Oh so you don't know what that spells." Rick gives a snarky reply, shoving Greg off of him. They take out their frustrations on each other and begin a small scuffle. I think about breaking it up but then get called to the dining room by Boomer.

"Hey are you okay?" Boomer asks, while encircling me. I shrug in response having no idea what to say. He studies me for a long moment.

"Are you tired baby?" He whispers in my ear, "Did I keep you up too late last night?"

I feel a hot blush roll over me as my heart sinks into my stomach. I push away from him slightly, his touch feeling too feverish.

"Maybe." I sheepishly reply, I turn to head towards Buttercup. Boomer tries to keep me in place but I give him an icy look. He lets go and I feel his eyes on my ass as I reach the bar.

Buttercup is awfully close to Brick's face and I think I recognize the hoodie she wore in here this afternoon. I shake it off and sit next to Brick who instantly straightens.

"Buttercup can we talk after work?" I whisper, she looks towards Brick and then towards me. At first I think she is going to tell me no but then she stops. She stares at me for a long time before waving someone over to watch the bar.

"You look like hell so you're gonna tell me now." She comes from behind the bar and grabs my arm, she leads me to the back alley. She doesn't breathe a word until the door slams shut.

"Why do you look paler than the moon?" She asks, fishing around in her shorts pocket. I watch her withdraw a small white pill.

"What are those?" I ask but she shrugs her shoulders.

"This isn't the matter at hand mom." She says before swallowing it and then fishing for a cig or maybe a blunt. She lights it and I get my answer, she passes it to me but I decline. A few moments of silence swim between us. If I wasn't…..I would be smoking that blunt with her.

"Bubbles for real, does this have something to do with Booms?" She asks, "Do I have to kill this ruff?"

"No." I exasperate, "I'm…..I'm…. I'M FUCKING PREGNAT BUTTERCUP. I'M SO SCARED."

She drops her blunt and looks thoroughly stunned. Her jade eyes are so wide I mostly see white before she swoops me into a hug, melting me into a puddle of tears.

"Are you sure?" She shushes into my hair.

"Yes. It's been two months and I have taken every test I can." I feel her shift her weight to her other foot.

"Are you going to go through with it or get…." She swallows, "An abortion?"

I clutch her tighter as I gasp for air. I don't know what I am going to do so I sob instead of answering her. She pulls me out of the hug and wipes my tears.

"Whatever you do I support you okay?" She smiles, "Does Blossom know?"

I shake my head and thank God that Buttercup understands, that she isn't going to abandon me for my choices.

"Do you want to keep it that way?" She coos, rubbing her hand on my back.

"Yes." I choke out before another waves of sobs roll through me.

Buttercup~

It's been another four days of the same thing. Meeting Brick hastily behind the bar to kiss until our lips are swollen and our bodies aching for one another. Both of us so high or drunk that we don't realize we are moaning different names. I would always make him stop when his hands touched the hem of my underwear. He was a good distraction but I knew I couldn't go that far with him, yet. He figured it out quickly and made things last. His hands always roaming and his mouth had left marks where only I could see. Brick was different from Butch, in more ways than one. Brick was hastier while Butch liked to take it agonizing slow. Butch's shoulders were broader and his skin was electrifying on mine, Brick's burns. Butch's hands were rough from working while Brick's were smooth. There was just something about Butch that would never leave me alone.

I sit on my windowsill in my underwear and oversized t-shirt watching the summer sky open. Buckets of water are pouring from the sky and I watch the lightening dance. Usually I would be all about this storm, flying it in. The wind matting my wet hair while the rain drop pricked into my skin like needles. Sometimes Butch and I would go into storms together but that was so long ago. Laughing to myself as the war rages on inside. Wars with fists and blood I could win, I would always win but a war with myself well that was questionable. I decide to clear my head by going for on a short flight and then to the gym.

I forgot how good it felt to sweat. Currently I was working on my squats. I maxed out the bar with all the weights they had. Six hundred pounds and a thousand squats later I was ready to call it a night. I drop the bar and the weights crack the floor. I grimace at the fracture and the permanent bend in the bar. I think about how much it will be to fix this and glance over my reflection. I flex my leg muscles that burn like the sun and smile to myself. I hadn't lost any muscle mass by skipping the gym I check to make sure my six back and arms are the same before I grab Brick's hoodie and slip it over my green sports bra. I sling my bag over my shoulder and drink my protein shake as I round the corner only to run smack dab into the person I just forgot.

"Hey there Butterbabe, how did your work out go?" He's all smiles at first then his tone sours, "How did you get that?"

"Get what?" I growl.

"Brick's hoodie." He growls, grabbing a fistful of it. I step back but he pulls me in with one strong arm.

"So How. Did. You. Get. It." I stand still for a moment and weigh my options.

"He gave it to me last night because I was cold."

"Bullshit." He growls, coming in real close to me, "It already smells like you. It doesn't smell like Brick at all."

Butch could always catch me in a lie, he would always say 'You can't bullshit a bullshitter.' Realization washes over his face and he fingers the hem of the hoodie.

"Are you with him? Has he marked you?" One hand goes to my chin as he moves it left and right. Then his hand slips down to my collar bone but I step back.

"What does it matter? Have you marked all of those girls Butch?" I snarl, "We aren't together anymore! You're so deep in other women I'm not sure I want you."

His eyes snap to mine and I hear a primal growl in his throat.

"If I find out that Brick of all people has marked you. He's dead." He says letting go of the hoodie, "You and I both know he is the reason we are no more. The only fucking reason."

He pushes me to the side and walks towards the weight room. He blasts his music and grunts from the extra weights he has brought. I grab onto the front of Brick's hoodie as I go into the cool summer night. Am I wrong to try to move on with Brick?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello! Get ready for some drama bombs ladies and gentlemen and I don't mean for just this chapter either. Strap yourselves in because we are about to hit the top of the roller coaster! Please read/review and as always ENJOY! 3 SmittenKitten**

Butch~

I think what pisses me off the most about the thought of Buttercup being with Brick is because he already took my best friend from me once. But there is no way those two would be together. Buttercup _hated_ Brick, no way she'd fuck him, right? My chest starts to swell and I can feel my heart trying to rip in two at the thought of it. I didn't bring enough weights to this gym to calm me down so I drop them all over the ground and stare at my reflection. My abs and pecs are peeking out from under my half zipped, no sleeved hoodie. Hard and glistening from sweat. I close my eyes for a moment and feel Buttercup's hands on me. Trailing over my abs, to my lower back and up to my hair. I can almost hear her sigh before pulling me into a hug. Her hugs one of the many things she can do to calm me down. I punch the mirror and listen to the satisfying sound of destruction. Thousands of shards littering the floor. I crave for more, thirst for the sound of bones snapping and buildings crashing down beneath the force of a single blow. I finish off the other mirrors before sending my fist through the cinderblock wall. I can hear the gym attendant suck in a breath as he stares at my fist. He's already starting to sweat and I can smell the adrenaline in it. The sweet smell of fear. An old instinct awakens in me, it pulls at my muscles and I begin ripping the hole apart to climb through. Some of my damp hair falls into my glowing green eyes.

"What have we hear?" I ask, pupils contracting. The heavy set man is struggling to breath, his polo too tight around his unshapely chest. I lick my lips at the sounds his body could make while breaking. At this point, John, or so his name tag says, is pressed up against the office door, struggling to open it while keeping his dilated eyes on me. The smell of fear heavy in the room and I can hear his fat laced heart working overtime.

I rush for him and slam him against the wall with ease. His fat throat barely fits in my hand, I have him high against the wall while his feet thrash to get any sort of baring.

"Aren't you supposed to be in shape?" I ask, kneading his throat for emphasis, "You know being a gym manager and all."

I savor his petrified look for a moment longer, I start to slowly squeeze the life out of him. My favorite part is watching the life slowly fade from their eyes and just as he's about to depart my phone rings. I sigh and loosen my grip on his throat while fishing my phone out of my basketball shorts pocket. I glance down at the screen and stare at the facecall request from Boomer. The man begins to gasp and thrash but I drop him to his ass. John isn't a fun play mate anymore so I reject the facecall and just call Booms instead as I get my things and leave the gym.

"Beach this weekend remember?" Boomer half squeals into the phone. My stomach grows heavy as if someone cut me open and stuffed me full of rocks.

"No." I snarl standing out in the soaking rain, "Since when?"

"Wow did you get any of the messages Brick sent Sunday?"

"You mean yesterday?"

"Yes, that was Sunday." Booms says but he doesn't sound like Booms he takes a long pause before adding, "I think Bubbles is going to break up with me."

I should have known this wasn't just some phone call to shoot the bull. Poor Boomer always had some problem.

"What in the hell makes you say that?" I ask, beginning to make my way home, "She gives you head every night before bed. I think you're okay."

"She's back at her apartment." He sounds like someone hit his dog.

"Dude she wasn't living with you. Maybe she needs a break or needs some clothes. What's it been a whole fucking day?"

"Can you just talk to her? She tells you all her secrets like you're Buttercup or something."

Again my stomach clenches just from hearing her name. I bite my lip hard and swallow down the rage.

"HA. As if Booms. Look we'll talk later." I stop midair and think about how Buttercup should be in this storm with me. Daring me to go high in the clouds, free fall and wait for her to catch me. 'Trust falls worthy of us' she would giggle just before doing it herself. I clench my teeth so hard I think they will crack as I send my phone hurling into the asphalt far below.

Blossom~

Somehow I get to work before Brick. He comes into the break room to get his ritual cup of coffee but he comes in so unkempt I almost don't recognize him. The only thing in place was his rich red hair that was tied in a low bun at the base of his head. I notice bruising along and in his hair line and wonder how the hell he could get that. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his tie not yet fastened, leaving his collar undone and loose. I first notice the scratches scattered on his forearms but then something catches my eye. Deep purple teeth marks and lopsided circles necklace his throat where the collar would normally cover. I feel my heart freeze over as my mind starts putting together scenarios. Not too many people can bruise us puffs and ruffs. Clearly this wasn't a fight with one of his brothers. I quickly swallow down the idea that it was one of my sisters. Bubbles was so far up Boomer's ass her head could come out of his mouth and Buttercup well…Buttercup hated Brick with all her might. As if he can feel my pink eyes studying him he rubs the back of his neck where the bruising seems to be the worst.

"Is there a problem?" He snarls, sipping his coffee. His eyes have deep bags underneath them his cheeks missing their slight flush.

"No." I answer after a moment too long, his dark red eyes peering over the brim of the mug. I turn away from him and place my palms on the counter. Suddenly I don't know what to do with my hands. He sets the now empty mug close to my hand before trapping me between him and the counter.

"Out of the three, you were always the worst liar." His breath tickles my ear. I feel time slow down like when I am free falling trying to think of how to right myself so I don't crash head first into the ground. But I always seem to be doing that with Brick, crashing and burning. I stand trapped for a while longer almost enjoying his familiar heat. I wet my lips to reply but he places a gentle kiss on the crown of my head before disappearing upstairs. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to forget what just happened but all I can focus on is his scent. Somehow he smells different, sweeter almost with a familiar note that I can't quite place my finger on furthering my suspicions. I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to get rid of the thoughts flooding my mind. It doesn't matter who he's with in the late hours of the night, that's his business now. Hell he probably gave me that kiss by habitual accident. We are no more. Yet I still have to swallow the lump in my throat.

Bloss: I moved the beach trip to this weekend. No ifs ands or buts.

Bubs: Can't wait to soak up the sun!

BC: Whatever. Do we have to go to my spot?

Bloss: YES! It's the most private is it not?

BC: Telling us on Monday morning is a little short notice.

Bloss: I don't care. If I have to I will pay your rent so help me!

Bubbles~

Anxiety washes over me in another wave as I pace Boomer's apartment. I'm waiting for him to come home from lunch with Brick. I feel sick to my stomach and quickly rush to the bathroom as round three of morning sickness has set in EVEN THOUGH IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON. I read up a lot on pregnancy knowing mine would be much more different. After all my baby would have more strength in its hand then a grown man, if it has Chemical X coursing through its veins. I vomit again at the thought of what labor will be like, hell I'm sure. I can't say that I haven't been thinking about the baby's gender. Part of me wants a girl and the other half wants a boy. The girl I could dress up all cutesy and take her shopping with me and the boy…well men always want boys don't they? I think about what the baby will look like, if it will somehow get the small trace of Professor's DNA that runs through my blood. I get excited at the thought of the child coming out with shiny black hair and big round blue eyes. Lips always shaped upward in a smile. I smile myself before hearing the front door shut.

"Bubs?" Boomer calls out, putting his keys on the table by the door. I quickly flush down the evidence and swish mouth wash.

"In the bathroom." I call back, hands shaking as one hovers over the knob. Finally I grip it and twist. I've already waited a week to tell him, he's the father and deserves to know. But this nagging voice in the back of my head keeps screaming at me. HE WON'T WANT IT. BRICK WILL KILL HIM. The two sentences finding new forms to take over and over until the voice talks me out of it. Boomer is sitting at the table and has made me up some green tea.

"You feeling alright?" He asks, "You look paler than normal."

He's already noticing, maybe he's suspicious, maybe he's fishing to find out the truth. To kick me to the curb to raise this child alone. I wouldn't be alone. Even if by some chance Boomer left me, Blossom or Buttercup would help me….right?

"I'm feeling fine." I gulp out. He seems weary at first but slides my tea towards me. I happily cradle the cup between my hands. Boomer starts telling me about his day and all of the people he saw. I don't mean to but I tune him out as the voice creeps to front and center. Telling me all of the awful things Brick would do if he found out. He couldn't have his brother, a Jojo, have a baby so young. Boomer had a lot of bidding still to do…

"Brick got so mad at me today." Boomer laughed, "I told him you were practically living with me and he snapped the table in half!"

…. So Brick would have to **_take_** care of it. I drop my cup and let it shatter on the floor. Boomer immediately comes to my side.

"Is everything alright? You are sick aren't you?" He places his hand on my forehead but I shrink away. Would Boomer let Brick snap our child in half too? Would Boomer stand by and take it like he always did? Let Brick do 'what was best'? I feel sick all over again but it's in more than just my stomach. I crawl out of Boomer's arms and make a B-line for the door, ripping it off of its hinges in the process. I fumble with my phone as I fly at neck break speeds to turn it off because right now I can't deal with the questions. The questions that Boomer will ask me but especially the questions I am asking myself.

Brick~

It's a Tuesday night and I am at the bar in my usual spot. Flirting with the green eyed bar keeper. She isn't wearing my hoodie today, she gave it back to me neatly folded but is still wearing that sexy smirk of hers. She is boldly wearing a crop top and a thick silk collar that barely hides the fresh bite marks. I down another drink at the thought of Blossom seeing mine. Guilt swells in my chest and mixes with jealousy as I think about how she had no reaction at all. Why wasn't she angry? I saw a slight flash of it but then it was gone. Trapping her was all I could do but giving her my signature hair kiss? What the hell was I thinking? That that would make everything better and she would come back to me? Be in hysterics over my new lover, who _had_ to be as strong if not stronger than her to leave marks? Three more shots in and I can barely feel my face. I wink at Buttercup as she sets another drink, she quickly puckers her lips at me before downing a few shots herself. One for each pill she takes. Tonight something else is bothering her though, she keeps fingering with something in her back pocket, it's rectangular in shape and small but at this point I'm so toasted I could give less of a fuck what was in her short jean shorts. I just wanted them on my bed room floor. Why I pick Buttercup as my distraction I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I know she won't get any attachments and once I am gone she'll be fine or maybe I think she can take heart break better. Either way she is serving her purpose well.

Tonight the kissing is different between us, more hungry and desperate. As we both attempt to drown out all of our problems. My hands are doing their normal routine. Feeling the weight of her toned cheeks in my hands before I snake my way up her shirt and then under her bra to find her erect nipples that I love to pinch. I get a rewarding hair pull and moan from her. I find my hand at the hem of her underwear too soon and almost move away but she keeps my hand there. I smirk against her lips and deepen the kiss. Her tongue fights for power but I give her a rough shove against the wall, she's the one smirking this time and I slip my hand under her panties. Its smooth at first and then I come across a neat patch of hair. I never expected Buttercup to be the super well-groomed type and wonder for a moment if this is just for me. The thought makes me harder and I wonder if her underwear is black tonight or if it's a deep brick red. I slip a little further and before pressing on I pull back to look in her eyes. She nods before pulling my face back to hers. I continue and find her hot button, swirling to keep her moans coming. She lets one escape that is a little too loud and I take my other hand to cover her mouth. Just as she's about to reach for me I am ripped from her warmth and smashed into the cool damp asphalt. I turn off of my side and onto my back as quickly as a drunk person can only to be met face to face with glowing green eyes.

The fists come before I can register who it actually is on top of me. After the first few punches I realize that it is Butch who is going to end my misery today. I try blocking my face with my arms but he breaks them to keep them out of the way. Nothing sobers you up better than the feeling of fire rushing up both of your arms. I try to thrash him off of me but he isn't one of the ruff boys for nothing. I hear Buttercup slowly trying to shout at Butch, still too fucked up on those pills for it to fully register just yet. But Butch is getting more serious about killing me by the second.

"First you take her as my friend and now as my girl?" Butch sounds more animal than he does human as he growls in my bloody face. Just as I think it can't get any worse I hear an all too familiar gasp and I know exactly what she's gasping at. Buttercup's pants are unbuttoned and her shirt is above her bra, hell one of her tits might even be out but that gasp seems to sober up or maybe it was the sound of my orbital bone snapping as it echoed off the ally walls. Maybe it would be for the best if Butch were to finish me off. Hell I wouldn't have to worry about disappointing Blossom anymore or feeling guilty for what I did to her and my brothers all of those years ago. Right as Butch is bringing down both of his fists like a hammer down towards my face, Buttercup is there to catch those hands as if they are nothing. She grabs them firmly with hers before flying him off of me or so I feel. I can't see anything out of either eye because of all of the blood rushing into them. Blossom throws salt into my wounds as she places my head into her lap brushing my blood soaked hair off of my forehead. I know it's her, no one else smells like wild cherry blossoms. I hear Butch and Buttercup screaming at each other before the sound barrier starts to break. They can't solve this problem with words or so I thought.

"Butch I am not **_your_** girl anymore." Buttercup hisses out and it's as if I can hear his heart break. Shit I can feel a fraction of it right now in my own chest, imagining Blossom say those seven words to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I don't want to rush the story to an ending since I figured it out when I last posted. I am also working on my other story Haze. I really hope you all are enjoying my writing, if not for the reviews and favorites I probably go on another hiatus. As usual enjoy read AND REVIEW thank you so much for the views.**

 **3 SmittenKitten143**

Buttercup~

Blossom called me early this morning, I could tell she stayed up all night. Her voice kept cracking and she was practically whispering on the phone. It had been three weeks since the cat got out of the bag. Greg insisted I take my long overdue vacation time and take a break from alcohol and drugs. I shrugged it off at first but he was worried OSHA would come in and close the place down. Redundantly I stayed home.

"Can you pick up the professor's car?" She breathed into the receiver. I bit my lip, none of us have even been back to the house since he passed. Not even to lock the damn place. Well eventually I went and locked the place, turned off all the lights made sure nothing was missing as well as I could tell in the ten minutes it took me to check. I swallowed my fear.

"Why? We can fly there." I replied softly, rubbing the sleep from my swollen eyes. I moved from resting on my elbows to sitting Indian style in my bed. I could hear her gulp down a sob.

"I just want things to feel normal. We used to always go to the beach with professor in his car." She choked out, "With the top down, plus you're the only one who can drive stick."

Which was a bold face lie. What she was really saying was you're the only who can stomach touching his things, remembering him. I sighed.

"Yes, I'll get the car but you two better be ready by noon. I will leave without you guys." I joked, she let out a small laugh.

"Okay Buttercup we won't be late." She chirped but then the line went quiet for a while. I thought she had hung up until she finally said.

"I want everything to be okay. WE are okay. I love you and I'll see you soon."

I stared down at my phone with a dry throat as Bubbles sent all of the wave and sun emojis she could in the group chat before she sent me a text directly.

Bub: Bloss still doesn't know.

BC: Okay. I'll keep it that way.

I took a few shots to wake me up before packing my things quickly. I would have to get my surfboard out of storage before I got to the garage. Blossom even wanted to stay in hotel rooms for the weekend. Again I wasn't sure why because we could fly back and forth home in about twenty minutes, it would take hours to drive to our spot….well my spot now. I rummage through my shoebox of a closet and finally find my lime green bottoms to match my pitch black bikini top. I slip into my bathing suit easily and pull a black tank top and black shorts. I shove some underwear, my rash guard shirt and a few other essentials into my lime green book bag before slipping it onto my shoulders. I pull the black straps tightly to make sure it will endure the flight to the other side of the city. The cool morning air is welcomed as it whips my raven hair into knots. I take my time, well as much time I can take while flying. I take in a deep breath as I swoop between buildings and get as close to the asphalt as I can without crashing. Another old game that is missing a partner, I reach out and let the asphalt scrape my fingertips before arching back into the sky.

I land with ease and stare at the garage, I see one lone light on in the office. I know Mark will be here this early because he lives in the apartment above the garage that and he is a workaholic. I stare at my reflection in the big window and see that I'm paler than usual, bags hanging under my clouded jade eyes. As if I willed Mark to notice me he steps out of the office to start a pot of coffee in the waiting area, I catch his eye somehow in the soft glow of the street lamp. His eyes light up and his lean frame heads towards the door.

"Wow Buttercup! I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaims motioning me in. It's true I haven't seen him since Professor's passing. Mark's dark hair is becoming peppered with grey and his laugh lines are standing out even in the morning light. I smile back.

"Long time no see." I offer as he hands me a cup of coffee. I greedily gulp the caffeine before throwing the cup in the small trash can. He smiles as he takes me in, like a proud Dad, like the Professor.

"Here for the car?" He finally breaks the silence. I nod and he pulls the keys out of his mechanic's uniform pocket as if he knew I was coming today. He clamps his hand on my shoulder, gives me an encouraging smile and then returns to his office work.

I find myself acting as if I am lost in this giant yard for cars. I know exactly where Professor's car is but I hesitate as I make my way around the rows of cars. Finally I am standing before the white convertible and immediately fumble for the lighter in my back pocket. I hadn't had to use this good luck charm for a long time but for the last month I've been taking it everywhere with me since I'm too chicken to share my feelings with its owner. My eyes are everywhere but the car and the rectangle in my hand until finally I sigh out and stare at the lighter. His name is etched into the top and he carved a message into the body of the lighter:

"THOE I WALK THROUGH THE VALLEY IN THE SHADOW OF DEATH I FEAR NO EVIL FOR I AM THE MEANEST MOTHER FUCKER IN THE VALLEY." Is written in all caps in his boyish hand writing. Reading it always makes me laugh and gives me strength I grip the keys and unlock the car. I slide into the driver's seat and roll down the windows and drop the top. It still smells like the Professor in here, I start the engine and swallow down the tears.

Blossom~

Nervousness and excitement rush through me as I wait outside of my apartment complex with my bag waiting for Buttercup. I glance at my watch and stare at its face, watching the second hand tick away the seconds I'll never get back. The hours I will never get back waiting for Brick to come home to me. After he told me he was leaving and with no explanation, I had called him and texted him the entire day. After that I got the hint and crushed my cellphone in my hands angry that he wouldn't just work this out with me, angry that he was shutting me out when he promised to always let me in. I swallow my feelings just as Bubbles comes rushing out the front doors.

"Oh thank God Buttercup isn't here yet!" Bubbles seemed to be glowing today, having finally stayed at her own apartment instead of Boomer's. At this point I can only assume she actually got some sleep instead of staying up all night doing God knows what. For the longest time she had some deep circles under her eyes and hair so unruly as she made her way into her apartment to change out some clothes every couple of days. I smile and hug her because it feels like I haven't properly seen her in months. She squeezes me back and pulls away as Buttercup pulls up to the curb.

"Wow I barely made it." Bubbles whispers to me as she packs the trunk full of suitcases.

I was worried that this trip was going to be awkward, whether from the incident that happened or from the fact that none of us had come to terms with the Professors death, but it was the opposite of that. Buttercup had the top down and was blasting music we used to listen to in high school. All three of us screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs. It felt normal, it felt like how it used to be. Just the three of us against the evil of the world.

After an hour or two we finally pull up to what seems like a random parking lot.

"The brush has gotten bad." Buttercup notes as she eases out of the driver's seat. Bubbles climbs over the side of the car to get out, too impatient to let me lift the seat for her. She rushes towards the trunk to grab the beach things while Buttercup is burning away a path for us. Soon we are setting everything up and I finally feel like everything will truly be okay.

Buttercup~

Lying on the old sheet with half of my body in the shade and the other half in the sun was more than the Doctor ordered. I already felt my mind drifting to sleep as I listened to Bubbles read to me her "who done it" book. By the first three chapters I had a feeling of who it was but Bubbles told me not to say anything, that I always ruin it by knowing exactly who done it. Blossom is lounging in a chair fussing over some paper work she brought with her, either to distract her mind or she is truly a workaholic. Bubbles reads a few more chapters before I actually do drift to sleep for it to only be disturbed by loud music and yelling. I growl and think that someone has discovered my spot until I see the three come into view.

Three heads, one topped with red, one with blonde and one with raven black hair.

They stop for a moment. Their arms full of beach gear and a grill. It's like a silent stand off before Brick grows some balls and guides his brothers close to us. Butch's eyes are everywhere but me. The joy that was in them a moment ago is long gone and I feel a heavy weight in my chest.

How in the name of all the Gods did the boys show up to the same beach as us on the same fucking weekend as us? It was already awkward enough between Blossom and I after everyone found out. I can tell with the thick silence between Boomer and Bubbles that Bubbles hasn't dropped the bomb on him yet adding to the already tense air. How much further could my favorite surfing spot get tarnished? I grab my surf board quickly as I can drowning out the hushed argument Brick and Blossom are having with the roaring wind. I land half way out from my usual spot and paddle myself a mile before arriving to where the waves are normally harsh but there were none. I lay down on my board and stare into the sky thinking about how dead the ocean is today. A lot like me.

After a few moments of the ocean gently rocking me back and forth on my board I hear splashing coming towards me. At first I squeeze my eyes shut and hope it's a shark but when I look I see that it's Butch. He paddles right up next to me and lies down on his board, closing his eyes. I grit my teeth, his silent anger is worse than anything. I'd rather he scream in my face and get it all out. Instead he stays still, looking almost asleep on his board but his clenched jaw gives him away. I think about paddling back to shore.

"I'm sorry." He says after too long of a silence.

"What?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry I ripped Brick off of you. I'm sorry I was possessive of you." He sighs and looks towards the sky, "You're right, you're not….my girl anymore."

I feel my heartbreaking all over again. I was only getting with Brick to forget Butch. I knew he wasn't over me but I was angry with him for just fucking leaving even though I did tell him to go.

It was this very beach that Butch and I had to, for the first time ever, act as if we were fighting. Butch threw me miles into the ocean with a force I wasn't expecting. I was half drowned when he pulled me up and out. He held me tight and apologized over and over. I can almost still feel my hoodie clinging to me with the chill of the water, denim still sticking to my legs like a second skin. I shiver at the memory.

"We could just run away. I'll disobey Brick for you." I remember him murmuring, his chin rested on my drying hair.

"No I can't…..I can't come between you and family Butchie babe. It's not right." I played with his fingers in my hand. He sighed.

"No seriously I don't even want to go." His voice became rougher, "I don't want to leave over some stupid nightmare he had B. He's delusional and refuses help. I don't want to be without you. I can't be without you. Fuck him. Fuck Brick and hell Boomer too."

"Well you're going to have to learn to live without me."

"What?" He snarled, "Are you not listening? I'm staying with you."

"You aren't gonna stay with me. Go with your brothers Butch. He's just going to try to hunt you down. Blossom would probably do the same with me too. Professor is going through a rough time with his health right now. I can't leave and you can't just stay here. Good bye Butch."

"B. Butterbabe. No come on." He stood, "Not like this. Don't leave me like this."

I knew he was going to fight me, so I returned the favor from earlier and launched him into the ocean.

I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood from the memories rushing back to me but it doesn't stop the tears. I cry silently as Butch lies still, his hand floating in the water. I want his comfort more than anything right now but just as I am reaching for it the ocean begins to recede as if preparing for a tsunami. We both fly from our boards and shout towards the shore but not before I am slammed deep into the ocean by a giant force.


	15. Chapter 15

Buttercup~

My eyes flutter as I try to keep as much water out of my lungs as I can. I see Butch swimming towards me, his muscular shoulders causing him to glide through the water like a shark. He grabs my arm roughly and pulls me to the surface with him. When we break water I desperately try to soothe my burning lungs as the vertigo sets in. Butch pulls me to him and launches us into the sky, I wrap my arms around him while I try to become less disoriented. Funny how I still feel safe pressed up against him in a time like this. I let my fingers linger over his back and find something slick and sticky, I bring my shaking fingers into view to see crimson. I peek over his shoulder and see three giant gashes in his back, the tendons and muscles visibly moving as he readjusts my weight in his arms.

"Are you gonna….?" But my question is cut off by a pained roar. I whip my head in the direction to find Blossom trying to freeze the monster in place while Brick works on setting it ablaze. But the flames and ice are barely marring its scales.

The creature is half way to shore, panic and bile are competing in my throat. I swallow hard and turn desperately towards Butch.

"Butch we can't let Bubbles near it!" I shout at him and he gives me a confused look.

"Plan A?" I ask with desperation, starting to shove myself off of him though the Earth is still spinning.

"No, plan B!" He growls, "Wait one more second they can handle it. This thing is powerful, one wrong move and you could be donezo."

My eyes are glued on the five story glistening green creature swatting away two red heads. Bubbles approaches it and uses her sonic scream. It seems to disorient it at first but then everything starts to happen in slow motion. I'm tearing myself from Butch as the monster is raising its scaled hand and swats Bubbles like a mere fly. Time doesn't speed up until the deafening sound of the impact, Bubbles hits the sand so hard and so fast that part of it has turned to glass around her. Boomer is by her side instantly and the red heads are being slammed into the sand over and over again. I don't have time to waste. Bubbles is lying still and the monster is getting closer and closer to shore. I fly around the monster and execute plan A despite what Butch said. I need to end this now. I turn my right fist into a glowing green torch and use all the force in my body to upper cut this monster. I go through the soft under pallet through the tongue, the upper pallet, the brain and then finally through seven inches of bone. Bone that almost doesn't break and shreds me as I burst through it. Scales and brains tangle my hair as I continue upwards then dive towards the ocean and clean myself, ignoring the stinging salt water, before rearing back towards Bubbles. Everyone is hovering around her while she is staring at the blood splatter between her legs with glazed over eyes.

"GET BACK!" I yell out and even though my voice comes out hoarse they listen. The amount of blood between her spread legs is astonishing but I plunge my knees right into it. I wrap her around me and her face falls into my shoulder. It takes a full moment for the horror of what has happened to sink in, her chin resting on my shoulder and then she screams. It's a sonic scream that tears some of the flesh from my upper shoulder and knocks over the still standing monster miles off shore. I rub her back soothingly although I'm beginning to lose hearing in my right ear. Slowly the screams turn into sobs that turn into gasps for air.

"It's okay, it's okay." I keep murmuring as everyone stares at us. Brick and Blossom have clung to each other unconsciously, Butch is staring at me confused while Boomer looks absolutely mortified. After a few more moments of consoling she breathes "Tell them." So I do.

"Bubbles was…." I almost can't say it but I know I need to be strong for her, I clear my throat "Bubbles was expecting and the force of the impact has caused her to lose the baby."

"Oh shit." Brick whispers, pulling Blossom impossibly closer to him. "Fuck." Butch mutters but Boomer is the one who is speechless. He's rubbing his hands through his hair staring at the blood stained sand. Boomer walks over and kneels beside her and she immediately let's go of me and clings to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Is all she can say over and over again. Butch motions me towards him and I take slow calculated steps. My wounds are stinging now with every breath, I almost can't stand it. I can feel the skin on my upper back flapping as I move, I cringe and fight down more bile.

"We should leave them alone for a while." He whispers in my ear and places his hand very gently on the small of my back.

Butch and I are now using each other for support as we walk into his hotel room. The beige carpet is quickly redecorated with our blood trailing to the bathroom. He gently helps me remove what is left of my bathing suit as the water from the shower steams out the mirrors.

"That's why I told you plan B." He says looking me over before removing his shorts, "His bones were too dense to just burst through him like that. I hope you have Brad on speed dial you're going to have to get your tattoos redone."

He's right, I am shredded from head to toe and I even have bone fragments lodged into some of my wounds. I pull them out gingerly while Butch steps into the shower. He's already hissing as the water pours over the three large gashes in his back. I step in and pull the curtain closed, I hold onto the soap bottle as if it were a life line. Only now realizing the intimacy of the shower. Butch offers me the stream of water but I'm too cowardly. Too afraid of the burning that waits so I motion him to turn around and he does. I slowly massage some soap around and over his wounds. His back tenses and he growls.

"Sorry." I breathe and continue my work, "Tell me about the dream Brick was talking about."

"The dream?" He asks, "Oh the one that started it all?"

"Well one night Brick woke up and took the sharpest breath of air I've ever heard. I mean so loud it woke me from a drug induced sleep. Brick used to have these anxiety attacks and would become obsessive. He would arrange the furniture in the entire apartment over and over again until he 'reset' the universe. So I go into his room and ask him what's wrong. I try to talk him down before he goes on his tangent but this time instead he tells me to pack my things and that we're leaving the girls behind. At first I don't get it. I ask him again but now he's standing and throwing all of his clothes in the middle of the bed, he's grabbing for his bag and I just grab him. We start a fight and it all goes downhill from there. He pulls the 'I'm the leader card' tells us we have one day to say our goodbyes. Then I pull that fake fight with you to get him off my case, to make him think I already told you. I never would have imagined it would have ended with a real one." His voice is so soft, how I remember it being late at night.

He feels that I have stopped working and turns around. His dark green eyes are looking me over, the worry in them is killing me but for a second it turns to hurt. I look down to see what he's staring at, I didn't really have a lot of time to assess my own wounds before making the trip up to this blessed shower. My eye catches on what he's staring at immediately, a small circular bruise atop my breast, a left over from Brick.

"Look what I was trying to say earlier was." He starts then bites his lip, "What I was saying was I have no right to be possessive of you and if you want to be with Brick or anybody else you have the right to be. I'm sorry."

He leans over and kisses the two or three hickies that are too stubborn to fade. I no longer can hold back the tears and begin to weep.

"You know Brick is still in love with Blossom." I say between two body racking sobs, "He never forgot about her just like I never forgot about you. The whole time, the _whole_ time I compared him to you. How you touch me, kiss me, hug me, how you **look** at me Butch and it was never the same. I…"

But I can't go on instead I just cry like Bubbles would, years' worth of tears have been dammed up for this man and now the dam has broken. He encircles me gently and he's careful not to touch too many of my open wounds. One free hand is circling a spot on my hip that was untouched by bone.

"Shhhh. It's okay." He coos softly and the sobbing starts to slow, "Shhh Butterbabe I've got you."

I swallow the last of my sobs and try to finish my sentence.

"I still love you." I whisper and he smiles. He delicately grabs my face and comes in for a kiss I close my eyes with anticipation but the kiss never comes.

"Well well well. I never would have **_thought_** that it would end like this!" The voices echoes off of the white tiles and I fling my eyes open. Butch is frozen mid kiss, his eyes half lidded and taking me in as much as he can before our lips were to touch, the water frozen in air midstream. The shower curtain is ripped off of the hooks and HIM stands before me.

"When Brick first came back here with his brothers I thought he was going against the grain until I realized he was just trying to help my dear old friend Mojo die peacefully. That nothing was going to _develop_ from this situation." HIM laughs but I'm frozen in place. For once I'm almost shaking in fear as I stand before HIM naked. He gives this scene a once over and sticks his claw in his mouth while he makes a gagging noise.

"My blonde son has always been so sensitive, it always seems to start with the blondes doesn't it? All caught up in their sappy feelings. Just as I was about to intervene you starting making things interesting. You started seeing Brick in what shall we call it? A new light. You were flirting with him, kissing him, hell you were even going to fuck him. I couldn't have found a better way to kill two birds with one stone if I tried. My red headed son would have been too prideful to apologize to Blossom, to tell her his real feelings for trying to explore you. No he would have sat in silence for the rest of his days and with the rejection of Blossom those would have been numbered. It was a race between Butch and himself to end him. But wow this! I never would have expected this from my heartless raven haired son. The one who enjoyed the sound of bones snapping and throats gurgling with the victims own blood. Oh no no no! I never knew my darkest son had anything **_but_** destruction in him. I didn't know he knew forgiveness or even knew how to let someone go. When had I missed him maturing? Before he could let you go I spiced things up. I sent that monster to end you all but instead it just killed Bubble's baby and that somehow brought you all together? Oh well it ends **_here_** Buttercup."

I swallow hard trying to process everything as he monologues but I'm left with no ideas, with nothing.

"Kill him." HIM growls, "NOW!"

"Wait! No it won't look right. It won't break up every one like you want. It will just bring the others closer together." I half shout and he seems to be mulling it over, "If I kill myself then it will all work out."

"Go on."

"Blossom would _never_ expect me to kill myself. She would assume it was Butch and who's going to believe him? No one else has seen him mature like you and I have. No one else can see past the Baron of Berserk. So if he can't have me no one can right? He'd kill me so Brick or anyone else could never touch me again. Blossom would blame Brick for breaking us up in the first place and never forgive him. Bubbles would feel guilty to be the only one who comes out of this with happiness. She'll look at Boomer and see what Brick and Blossom should also have. She'd feel so guilty she would just break up with him and live in her unhappiness to avoid it." I can feel my heart in my throat as I am staring at the razor behind Butch. All I would have to do is break the razor head open and cut really really deep.

"Oh Buttercup, you're more fucked up then I thought." HIM is smiling now as I'm reaching for the razor I purposefully bump into Butch and it pulls time to start again. I'm pointing to HIM but he can't see him. His face twists with panic as I am franticly pointing to the red being staring us down.

"What are you doing?" He's shouting but then I feel the blood flow from my throat and I'm starting to choke on my own blood. Butch is crying now, clamping his paw of a hand to my jugular but I never brought the razor to my throat, I never broke the razor head I never…..my world turns black.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly the world comes rushing back into view. I gasp for air and throw up about a liter of water. Butch is hovering over me but he looks different, younger. I feel sand sticking to my hair and denim plastered to my legs. It takes me a moment as Butch fusses over me to realize I'm sixteen again, that he's sixteen. His facial hair is now just peach fuzz, the softest I remember his beard feeling. His eyes seem less haunted while he looks at me, they are showing nothing but love and concern.

I'm back to the beginning, to where the butterfly effect must have begun.

"Butch!" I gasp out but he's just holding me to him, "Butch you have to convince Brick to stay. We have to stay, we're stronger together. We can defeat HIM."

"What? How did you know I was… that Brick said…"

"Butch just listen to me if we don't stay it will happen all over again. You and I will drift so far apart and I'll end up trying to fuck Brick. Butch please!" I'm swallowing air and trying to keep the desperation out of my voice but to no avail. Butch is staring down at me with a clenched jaw, thinking over what I've said.

"Okay. I'll get him to stay. Whatever is going on Butterbabe as long as I'm with you I know we will win." Then Butch gives me that kiss I was waiting for in the shower.

 **A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this wild ride of a story. I decided to end it with a little twist. I actually had this thought in the shower tonight haha. I hope I painted this picture in your head as well as it was in mine. I really enjoy writing PPG/RRB love but my favorite are Butch and Buttercup which I'm sure you all can tell by now. I'm not sure what it is but to me their possibilities are endless. Maybe because I can relate to Buttercup it's easier for me to write from her pov or maybe its because I am a totally sucker for the slow burning, neither can admit it type of love. ANYWAY please review if you enjoyed and "tune in" to my other story Haze if you haven't gotten enough of the amazing six characters. Just a forewarning that I will probably end other stories tragically but I know you guys were hoping this would end happy and I couldn't disappoint this time.**

 **Love always SmittenKitten143**


End file.
